Remember Me
by Eleria-chan
Summary: School life at the Viridian Academy was perfect for Yellow, but not until the new transfer student came and start changing her life. How will her life turn out? And will her feeling for Red remain forever?  Featuring: Grantedshippping COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

**So, this is a random fic about life in a**** High school located in Viridian City. Main character will be Yellow of the Viridian Forest. And the main shipping in this fic will be…Grantedshipping! There'll be some specialshipping, feelingshipping and oldrivalshipping(Even though it may not shows much). Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Yellow of the Viridian Forest, or Yellow for short, was standing before the big, tall, silvery gate of the Viridian Academy. It was a really grand, luxurious school, no doubt about it. With its castle-like structure, huge silvery gate, the top-rank security… yes, it seems every little thing about this school really reflects a sense of…luxuriousness, richness, and the likes.

Yellow sighed at the sight of this school. She always does so every time she saw this school. She could've never believed in her luck. Being able to get into this school was just like a dream to her. She was a poor, orphan girl who still needs to work part-time to support herself. And how the Hell did she ever got admitted to this grand school?

Well, it was all thanks to her 'killing' grades in her previous school. She was probably the smartest student in that school, even to the point in which people started calling her a genius. So, she got a scholarship to this school, and who would want to reject such a brilliant, rare offer? Not Yellow of course. She accepted it without any further hesitation. She wouldn't ever let such a good chance slipped away!

It has been about two months or so since she came to that school as freshmen. Everyone there was nice to her, despite the fact that she wasn't as rich as them. They all treated her as an equal friend, and had never teased her on being so poor or anything. She's somehow happy here.

She smiled to herself and walked in to the school. She wore the same uniform like everybody else, yellow shirt, black tie and skirt, and a red, formal jacket. It was a bit stiff, but then, that's the way how thing goes around here, so she didn't mind much at all.

She walked to the main door of the school building, and through the long halls, until she reached her class. She opened the door and step in.

"Yellow! Good morning!" Blue said cheerfully from her seat when she saw Yellow entering. Blue was one of Yellow's friends. She was as old as her, very cheerful and love gossiping. She could be annoying at times, but then, she could be very understanding when needed. She sometimes acts like a sister-figure to almost everyone.

"Good morning Blue-san!" yellow said as she smiled to her.

"So, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Yellow replied as she took her seat next to Blue.

"Hey, have you heard of the latest news. They said that there's this new transfer student, and some claimed that he seems to be very handsome!" Blue said. And this is what Yellow meant. She loves gossiping, even in the early morning.

"Uhhh…no," Yellow said as smiled nervously, gossiping isn't one of her hobbies. But she doesn't want to be rude to Blue either.

"They said that he was in the same class as Red and Green, I really wonder who is he… is he really that handsome?" Blue wondered.

Red and Green both are their seniors. But somehow, Blue seems to be very close to the two of them. And so, they all hang out together during lunch at the rooftop, eating together. It seems that somehow, Green and Blue are both some kind of childhood friends.

Yellow had somehow got dragged into having lunch with them because of Blue. It's not that she hated it or anything, to be honest, it was really enjoyable. But she can't help but feeling shy, right? Especially these 2 guys are the on The Top ranks every year, and not to mention they both are really famous and cool.

Red was famous for his smartness, as he was ranked the third in the class of a total of 65 students. He was very athletic, being the respected Captain of the Basketball club. Not only that, he was also a cheerful, nice and polite boy.

Green was more or less the same as Red. But he was ranked the First out of the total of 65 students, and was the captain of the Kendo club. He was not the same as Red in the terms of personality, though. He was a no-nonsense guy, who doesn't talk when not needed. He may look a bit cold and solitary, but deep inside, he was a nice boy actually.

"So, what do you say?"

Blue's words suddenly snapped her out from her trail of thoughts, "Well, ummm…I guess its fine…"

But before she could finish what she was about to say, their class teacher came in. Ever so elegantly and beautifully, as if she was hovering over the ground she was walking on. She was none other than, their oh-so-elegant teacher, Miss Erika.

"Good morning everyone," She greeted them.

And as Miss Erika started on her lecture, Yellow began taking notes, and busied herself with it.

* * *

The long awaited Lunch time finally came. And as usual, Yellow and Blue both make their way to the top roof to meet up with the guys. They both went through the long corridors, up the stairs, and when at last, they reached a door that lead to the roof. Not many really like eating on the roof when they could eat out in a more…comfortable, luxurious place in their class or in the Cafeteria, so no other group of students can be seen there. But then again, both of the guys have a reason for eating there.

"It's because, no girls would ever suspect that we're here, and it's a good thing because they'll leave us alone," That's what Green would say if asked.

"Well, I don't know, I think I just like the natural view from up here," Red would say if asked.

They both opened the door and saw the 2 boys waiting there.

"Took you long enough," Green muttered. He ALWAYS said that.

"Hi there Blue, Yellow!" Red greeted cheerfully.

"Hi there guys," Blue said.

"Hello there Red-san, Green-kun," Yellow said as she gave a small nod to them. Green somehow, awkwardly nodded back to her.

Then they all sat down in one circle and ate their lunch together.

"Anyway, I heard your class got a new transfer student Red, is he cute?" Blue asked as she took a bite of her sandwich and smiled a bit mischievously.

"Pesky girl…" Green muttered.

"Well, yeah, in some sense, I guess… I overheard some girls gossiping on how cute and cool-looking he is…" Red said thoughtfully," But according to my opinion, he's just…normal-looking?"

"What's his name?" She asked, with a more mischievous tone.

"I don't quite remember…" Red said as he tried hard to recall. He's not too good in memorizing people's name.

"It's Lance…" Green said.

"My, I would love to meet this guy!" Blue happily said as she clapped her hand.

"Pesky girl…" Green muttered.

"Anyway," Red said as he turned to Yellow, "How's your day, Yellow-Chan? Have you adjusted yourself well here in this school?" He smiled to her.

Yellow blushed a bit, "Well…yes, I-I guess…" She stammered as she quickly looked away from his gaze to her food instead.

"That's nice." He said as he smiled to her.

Yellow glanced at him, but looked down again and blushed even more when she looks at that smile. Red IS charming in some sense, not that she wanted to deny that oh-so-obvious fact anyway. But, since the past few weeks she had been hanging out with him, she had been pondering on her feeling towards him…she wonder if she actually…'like' him…

Just thinking about that one particular word made her flushed even redder than before. She quickly swatted those thoughts out of her mind, and focus on her meal instead. She doesn't want to be caught blushing, especially not in front of someone like Blue…

Unfortunately, she saw it. She smiled mischievously, "My goodness Yellow, what on earth could've happened to you? How come your face is so…red?"

She groaned as she tried to look away, not wanting to show her face to her, or anyone else. Blue is NOT helping at all…

Red eyed that yellow-haired girl curiously. She seems to be…blushing? Is it because of something he had just said?

It has been a month since she had been joining them, and to be honest, he felt quite…comfortable with her. She's not the same as any other girl he had ever met before. She was more polite, and cheerful, and sweet, and beautiful, and….cute? well, whatever this strange feeling is, that came to him when she's around him, he definitely don't mind at all, it was…comfortable. It was a warm bright feeling. A feeling that made him feels happy and…not lonely. He likes those feelings. He valued her as a friend, she was a great friend. Even if it has only been a month since she came, but he like her, as a friend…

Green only grunted at Blue's words. But then…he eyed the flushing Yellow. How come she was so…red? Could it be because of the heat? Yellow is a nice friend, to him that is. She noticed one specific thing about her, that is…her charming smile. He doesn't know what's in that smile that could almost…intoxicate him. But, when that first time he saw that smile, the beauty of her face took his breath away. His knees wobbled, his heart beat twice as fast… and since then, he dare not look at her in the eyes anymore… good thing the pesky girl haven't notice this. If she did, then… it would be a disaster, he was sure of it…

* * *

"I'm sure you'll love it here Lance," Clair, the President who was four years older than Red, said cheerfully as she take Lance round the school.

Lance just shrugged, "Hope so…"

He had just been transferred to this school, and was still new to this grand school. Clair began pointing to random buildings and fields they came across and started naming them and explaining their uses to him.

He was actually having his school in Johto, Blackthorn City, but then was transferred to this school due to Clair's strong recommendation. He wondered what's about this school that she almost had to fight with the Principal just to get him into this school. Well, yes he had to agree in some points that this school is times fancier and more luxurious-looking than his old school back there in Blackthorn, but…seems that nothing else is special.

There are 2 reasons why he wanted to get to this School in the first place. The first reason is to honor Clair's hard work of trying to persuade the Principal to get him in to this school. The second reason is that… he doesn't feel like staying in Blackthorn for the time being, because he's trying to avoid his Grandfather…

He quickly shook those thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it for the time being….

He looked up to the sky. The sky is blue, with few clouds scattered here and there. Warm breezes in the air indicate that spring is here. He shielded his eyes from the blinding sun's ray. Clair keeps on babbling on various stuffs cheerfully, and he only paid attention on half of what she's saying. He's not in the mood of listening. In spring time like this, he would prefer to relax and while watching the cheery Blossoms petals falling…

To him, somehow Cheery Blossoms are… mysterious, yet beautiful…

"Anyway, how's Grandpa doing?" Clair asked s she turned around to him.

That's the kind of question he had been trying to avoid, "He's fine…" Lance muttered.

"Is that so? I was so worried about him; I hope he's not pushing himself too hard…" Clair said.

Lance raised his brows questioningly, "What are you so worried about anyway?"

"Well, he's not as young as he think he is you know, and I'm afraid he'll fell sick or anything…"

"If that's how that old man thinks, then it won't be anyone's fault if he died…"

"Lance!" Clair scolded, "You can't say such thing about him!"

Lance just shrugged, and looked away from her.

"I know you're not on a friendly term with him for the recent years, but that's not a reason for you to say such things about him!"

"Yeah, right, whatever…"

Clair sighed, "You know, you're still as stubborn as ever."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**So, I know lots of people will say, shouldn't there be a 10 years difference between Lance and Yellow?  
Well, I know there was suppose to be a 10 years difference, but…I really like this couple, and putting such a huge age differences seems to be…mean. I like this couple, and I wish more people will like this pairing too!  
**

**With love, Eleria-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Place we First Met**

When the Lunch Break is over, everyone went back to their respective class, and soon, the lesson started. Red was sitting idly at the History Lesson, he always does. History wasn't a lesson he was good at in the first place, so he was not as interested in this particular lesson.

He played with his pencil and took a piece of paper, drawing and writing various random stuffs that came across his mind. When he got bored by doing it, he glanced around the class. Green, who was sitting next to him, was taking notes and listening to the teacher attentively. He looked around again to find the other students sleeping, yawning, playing around with pencil and papers and even daydreaming.

His glance then fell upon the new transfer kid, Lance. He was seated at one corner in the back of the classroom near the window. He was looking out to the window, not seeming to pay attention to what their teacher is saying.

"Not the intelligent type, huh?" Red wondered. He thought that this new transfer was kind of cool-looking though. He seems to be very calm, and quite and…mature, "Maybe we can be friends…" He thought to himself.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when school ended. It sure had been another ordinary day at school. Some of the students quickly went home, while others stay in the school – hanging around or engaging in various club activities.

Red, as a Captain of the Basketball club, quickly went to the field, whereas Green went to the Kendo club. Blue and Yellow was standing in the corridor, keeping their books in their own lockers.

"So, going to your club activities?" Blue asked.

"Ah, yes!" Yellow replied as she took out her pencil and sketchbook from her locker.

"Why would anyone spend their time doing stupid, useless club activities?" Blue sighed.

"Because club activities are important for developing individual's talents, Blue!"

They both turned around to see Clair, standing not far from them, looking as scary and strict as ever.

"Ah, our beloved President," Blue said as she smiled nervously to her.

"You should think of entering a club rather than just hanging around this school idly, Blue." Clair said to her.

"Well, ummm, you see…it's very hard for a girl with no talent like me…"

"I don't want to hear your nonsense excuses!" Clair barked, "You!" She said as she turned to Yellow, "take her along with you to your art club, okay?"

"Ah, me?" Yellow asked.

"Who else am I talking to?" Clair said, "Make sure she didn't hang around idly in this school, I'll give that responsibility to you," she said as she walked past her.

Yellow stared at her dumbfoundedly as she left.

"Damn, how could she has such terrifying aura emanating around her all the time?" Blue asked to none in particular.

Yellow shrugged, "But I don't think she's really that bad. Anyway, are you going to the art club with me or not?"

"There's no way I would spend my time in club activities. I prefer going home. See you tomorrow Yellow!" She said as she waved her hand to her and walked away.

"See you!" Yellow said. When she's out of sight already, Yellow sighed, and made her way to the art club. Mr. Blaine, the art club advisor, prefer and outdoor club environment, and so, the art club activities usually took place in the school garden. They would be instructed to sketch the scenery around the majestic school garden, and it was kind of…fun.

She then made her way to the school garden. The school garden was located behind the school. It was a grand garden where lots of trees and plants grew healthily and happily. She walked out from the school to the garden, and walked along the broad path there. The path leads through the garden, and on both sides of the paths were planted Cheery Blossoms trees.

In times like this, Cheery Blossoms blooms and scattered around on the ground. It looks really beautiful… it was a view that was hard to describe… pink petals falling slowly and gently, covering the stony path in seas of petals. The wind blew, making the falling petals dance to the rhythm of the wind.

She was walking slowly, while admiring the view, and thinking of sketching this beautiful view. But then, looking back ahead, she was surprised.

About 8 meters away from her, she saw a boy. Who was sitting on one of the benches lined along the path. He was leaning against the bench, while looking up and closing his eyes. He had a dark-colored red hair, and was wearing the boys' uniform. He looks really peaceful and relaxed.

She was staring at him. Wondering who he was, and how could he seems to be so relaxed. But that's not it. There was something about him…something…something that her dare not to look away, nor to take another step forth. Her mind went blank; the rate of her heart beat seems to be getting faster by the second.

He slowly opened his beautiful golden eyes. He stared at the falling petals for a while, before he quietly sighed. He then turned his gaze towards her. Then, both of their gazes met. And she was sure that she could've jumped at that gaze. It was sharp, yet warm…

For a moment, both of their gazes are locked to each other, Yellow dare not to look away.

* * *

He wondered… why was this girl looking at him? And it doesn't need a long time for him to be able to find the answer. He chuckled a bit to himself, before she smiled at her, "Cheery Blossoms are mysterious, yet…beautiful, don't you think?" He said as he glanced towards the sky, before he stood up and walked past her. Lance smiled lightly to her as he passed her.

* * *

She shook her head hard when he walked away. She wondered, how can she be so…awe-struck by the sight of him? She turned her head around to see him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Clair barked at him.

He shrugged, "Just around the school?"

So, Clair knew this guy? Who is he? She keeps pondering on these questions and keeps staring at the both of them till they're out of sight.

Just who the Hell is that guy?

* * *

The next day came. Blue was walking with Yellow to their Chemistry laboratory, along with the other students as well. She was babbling on various and random stuffs and Yellow was only half-listening to her as usual. They were walking through the long corridor. Yellow looked out to the window, which overlooks the garden behind the school. Till now, Cheery Blossoms petals keep falling down, ever so slowly and gently…

She still remembered clearly what had happened yesterday, and now, the more she thinks of it, the more curious she became. Even now, she stills wonder who that guy is. To be honest, she was never this curious about someone, but this guy…

But then she stopped her steps when she saw…him. Sitting on the bench he was on yesterday, while reading a small book. Yes, she was sure it was him!

Blue wondered as to why she suddenly stopped and stared at the window. There was nothing out there except for the Cheery Blossoms trees. She looked at her curiously, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, but didn't get any response from her.

Curious, she followed her gaze, and surprisingly…

"So, that guy caught your attention, eh?" Blue asked mischievously.

When she heard Blue saying this, she snapped off from her thoughts, and flushed, "NO!" She quickly denied.

But Blue's sneered grew wider, "Well, it's natural really. I mean, he's cute and handsome and charming, even though a new transfer, he has a quality beyond average. I wouldn't say less either. Don't you agree?"

"NO!" She almost shouted, "It's just that…" She said as she continued on her way, "He's... there's something about him…"

"That you like?"

Yellow flushed even redder this time. She walked ahead furiously. But then, "Wait a minute; you said he's a new transfer here?" She asked.

"Yup, the new transfer in Red and Green's class, Lance."

"What's he doing there, shouldn't it be lesson time?"

Blue shrugged, "Beats me."

* * *

"And so anyway, I wonder, what are you doing with Yellow yesterday?" Clair asked.

"Yellow?" Lance said as he took a sip from his drink.

They both are taking their Lunch in the garden. Clair had packed some bento for two.

"Yeah, the girl with the blonde-yellow hair that was staring at you yesterday. What did you do to her?"

"Wait, what do YOU suspect here?" Lance asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Well, she was endlessly staring at you, as I noticed. Did you just…flirt her?" She asked as she kept her gazed locked to his eyes, and putting her face closer.

"Where did you get that idea from? I don't even know her!" Lance denied.

"That's good," Clair said as she pulled back, "I don't want to see you flirting any girls, okay?"

"What the Hell does that mean?"

"A message from grandpa, he doesn't want you to have any girlfriend here, because…"

"Wait a minute! That old man really tells you that?" Lance asked in an annoyed tone.

"Apparently yes. He said I shall watch over you."

"Wait, that old man has got to be crazy! I have my own life; he can't just go around ruling my life! Who the hell he thinks he is? My creator?"

"That's what he told me to do. And I just can't go around ignoring his order." Clair said as she shrugged.

"And what are you, some kind of his trained watchdog?"

"Stop whining like a kid!" Clair exclaimed.

"Well, you know what the thing that irritates me the most is? The part where someone has to decide for me on everything and treated me more as doll!" He exclaimed as he stood up and walked away.

"Wait, you can't just ignore me, I'm the president here!" Clair shouted after him.

"The Damn hell do I care!" He shouted back.

And to tell the truth, she was…surprised. That's the first time in her whole life he had ever cursed to her. The first time…

She looked down… she sure is sorry for him, getting his life ruled over by his grandfather. She would help him in any possible way, but she can't rebel against her grandfather too. She really loves her grandfather, but she also loves Lance…As a cousin…

She was in a hard position, she knew she is…

* * *

Lance walked away, never for once in his life he cursed towards Clair, but this time she has gone too far. No, wait; shouldn't it be his Grandfather that he should blame?

He hates it; hate it when his life is ruled over by someone. He has his own life, right? But why does that old man bother his life so much, till the extent of asking Clair to watch over him?

He didn't want to be the next Clan elder, he didn't want to marry 'her', he didn't want to become his puppet! No and never!

He was in a real bad mood…

* * *

She was leaning against the fence that was lined along the perimeter of the roof, putting her elbows on the fence and reading through her Chemistry notebook. It was a really big and quite heavy book.

She was in a really deep though; she squinted hard, trying so hard to figure out a certain question.

Green was not there because he needed to discuss some important matter with the Principal. Something to do with his scholarship, if she's not mistaken. Red was out, buying juice or something. While Blue was gone to god-knows-where it is.

She was all alone. And she was too absorbed in her studies that she didn't notice someone is coming…

"HEY! IT'S OUR OH-SO-SERIOUS-GENIUS!" Blue suddenly shouted to her.

Yellow jumped. She was surprised, too surprised that she let go of her book, and it fell down. Down, down and down to the ground. She tried to catch it with no luck, "Oh no!"

"Umm….uh…sorry!" Blue quickly said.

It fell down to the ground. Or…does it?

He was walking by one of the sides of the school building. Trying hard to relaxed himself. He didn't wish to be bother any longer for the day, no. He took a deep breath and tried thinking of positive thoughts. But then, it hit him, or rather, it fell on him…

"Ugh!" He groaned as he felt something hard hitting his head, "WHAT THE DAMN HELL…!" he cursed out loud. But then he noticed what had just fallen on his head. A book, a thick notebook.

He picked it up and dusted it. He turned it around, "Chemistry?" He read out loud.

He tightened the grip on the notebook. Whoever had thrown away this book, it really did it.

"Whoever throw this book…must've did it on purpose!" Is what the devil in his mind said.

"But maybe it was just an accident…" Is what the goody angel said.

"Bah, books don't fall out of the sky just because of accident, right?"

"It COULD be an accident, right?"

"Then how was it possible that it fell right on top your head so accurately?"

"….It's fate."

But then suddenly, Lance heard someone coming. He turned around to see the girl. The girl he caught staring at him yesterday, Yellow…

* * *

She could've never ever thought that the book would fall on someone's head. Heck, she could've never thought the book could've fall on him of all the people! He somehow looks…unhappy…

She stared at him for a while, but then, "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she bowed her head, face blushing from embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it'll fall on your head! i-I was just on the roof studying, when suddenly Blu- I mean…this friend of mine surprised me, and I was so surprised, and I accidentally dropped the book! I'm so sorry!" She said quickly, without even pausing to take a breath.

Rather than feeling angry, Lance felt somehow…surprised by her sudden outburst. The anger inside him suddenly disappeared, somehow.

"…What's your name?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Uhhh….I'm…Y-Yellow!"

"A freshmen?"

She nodded slowly.

Lance sighed, "Be careful next time, Yellow…" He said as he walked up to her and handed over the book to her, and walked away.

She stared at him as he left…

**

* * *

Author's note:**

**So, took me sometime to update this chapter, coz' somehow, I got stuck at some point. But it's all sorted out now!**

**Thank for reading, and please review!**

**With love, Eleria-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: We meet again!**

The next day at school…

She was leaning against the fence on the rooftop, looking down on the ground, while half-listening to what Blue was saying. Half on her mind wanders to what happened yesterday.

He seems to be a nice guy, but really, she felt really guilty about yesterday's incident. Even though he said it was okay, but still, having to do wrong with him seems to make her feels a little bit… uneasy…

Just then, Blue and Red entered.

"Hey, what's wrong? You two are late this time?" Blue asked mischievously.

"Sorry, we got something else to do." Red said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, what is it?" Blue asked.

Red glanced at Green hesitantly. Green just shrugged at that glance.

"…Well?" Blue asked.

"…Just this cute girl…" Red hesitated.

"Who confess her feeling to you?" Blue guessed.

"Ummm, yeah…" Red said, "She told me to meet her under one of the Cherry Blossoms tree behind our school, but well…"

"He turned her down…" Green said, "Just the same thing over and over again…"

"Well, I guess this girl is a bit more…violent," Red said thoughtfully, "After I reject her, she hit me with her bag and ran crying… calling me a 'jerk' as she ran…"

Blue laughed, "That's unlucky of you, but then… I wonder… don't you have any girl that you like or something?"

Red twitched, "Li-Li-Like?"

"Yeah sure, don't you have a girl you secretly like or something?"

That was a hard question for him. A girl he likes? Well…he never seems to like any girl, not that any had ever caught his attention anyway, not yet… but somehow, his gaze automatically fell on Yellow – who was looking down on the ground at that time. He stared at her for a while.

Blue followed his gaze and smiled mischievously, "Don't let her wait forever, tiger."

Red blushes, "Wait, What do you mean?" He asked as he flushed. Blue laughed at his reaction.

"Pesky girl…" Green muttered.

Yellow at that time, was thinking of something else…

* * *

"Lance wait a minute, you've got to listen to me!" Clair said as she ran after Lance on the front school lawn.

"Stop bugging my life and get something else to do! Go find a boyfriend or something!" Lance said to her in an annoyed tone.

Brock suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped at Claire, but in just one quick motion, she punched him hard on the face, "Don't you DARE lay a finger on me!" She exclaimed.

Brock was knocked out…

"Can't you stop being so stubborn and selfish?" She shouted after him again.

"You're saying that I'M selfish?" He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Just listen to me will ya?"

"…Alright then, say it, you've got one minute."

"HE did this for your own good; you've got to at least understand! He was…"

"Time's up!' He cut her off and walked away again.

"Goddamnit! Why was he so stubborn?" Claire muttered frustratedly to herself.

* * *

After school clubs…

Yellow walked to her club, walking along the path with the Cherry Blossoms on both sides of the path. And someone she both wished and yet, wished not to see was there again. Sitting on exactly the same bench which he sat on yesterday. She stopped for a while, taking a deep breath, and then approached him.

She then stopped by the bench.

He was aware that someone standing by there; he turned his head to look at whoever it is and was quite surprised to see her.

For a moment, both of their gazes meet each other's…

"…Ummm, you're…the one from the other day, right?" She asked slowly.

"…Seems so, you're the one who 'dropped' that book on my head yesterday, right?" He said a bit teasingly.

She blushed, "W-Well, I wanted to tell you once again that I'm…"

"Sorry?" He cut-off, "Don't worry about that, I guess I'm fine…"

"…Well, umm… glad to hear that…" She said.

He closed his eyes for a while as he looked up to the sky. He then sighed quietly and opened his eyes again, "So, You're Yellow right?" He asked as he looked at him again.

"Y-Yes," She replied.

"Claire told me about you," Lance said, "I'm Lance, by the way."

"N-Nice to meet you, L-Lance-senpai." She said.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Lance, I guess I'm fine with it."

"I-I'll try…"

She was so polite and formal towards him and actually he had never been addressed so formally, not even once in his life. Not that he cared much anyway…

"So, Yellow, you're going to the Art Club?" He asked as he stood up and faced her.

"Yes, I'm a member…"

"Do you like drawing?"

"Yeah, I'm quite some people told me that I'm quite talented."

"Really? That's nice…" He said as he smiled lightly, he then patted her head, "Don't waste your talent, okay?" He asked as he smiled at her.

She frowned a bit, "Ummm, you're talking as if I'm a kid…" She said, a bit annoyed. She hates it when someone took her more as a kid.

He chuckled lightly at this, "My, my… I'm sorry then if I've hurt your feeling dear Lady." He said, teasing her a bit.

"Huh?" She asked, dumbfounded by his reply.

He chuckled again when he look at her expression.

She was amusing. He doesn't have any friends yet, since he's new in this school, not that he care to have one soon anyway. But this girl…really…she had amused him in some way. She's innocent and naïve, but behind those innocent and naivety, lays a strong determination and will…

He sighed, "…But you know, sometimes being a kid isn't bad at all…" He said in a lower tone, as he looked up to the Cherry Blossoms trees.

"…Why would you say that?" She asked, curious.

"…Because you never had to think much about your future or about your family business' future…"

They both went silent for a while, before Lance realized what he had just said, he turned to look at her, who was looking at him with a curious and surprised look.

He cursed inwardly to himself, seems like he had talked too much…

"Nah, I was just bluffing off," He said as he chuckled a bit, "Don't think much about it."

She looked at him with a more curious look, but then she realized that it must've been some kind of personal problem, and she sure doesn't want to get involved in it…

She smiled a bit. "Well, maybe you've got some point there…" She said thoughtfully, "But people always looked down on kids, saying that a kid can't do this and that and everything… that's why I don't like to be called as kid, because to me, it feels as if I was being called incapable…"

Now it's her turned to cursed inwardly to herself, she had talked too much to someone she had just officially meet today.

"Well, can't help with that, right? There should be something that you're incapable of," He said, "There's always something…"

She sighed, seeing some truth in his words, "Well, I guess so…"

He chuckled again, getting even more amused by her, "But then, don't take my words too deeply, or else you'll end up as a loser…"

She giggled, "Don't worry, I won't."

They both laughed.

"Well, it's really nice talking to you Yellow, I hope we can chat with each other again soon, see ya around." He said as he walked off.

"Yeah, nice talking to you too, goodbye."

She sighed when she was sure he's far enough. She then turned around and walk briskly to the Art Club field. She wouldn't say that she wasn't happy talking to him as well. He seems to be a nice guy… an amusing one. But she sure get a bit annoyed when he teased her, she'll just get him back again one day soon…

How she hope she could see him as well…

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Phew! Chapter 3 at last!**

**In this Chapter, I just wanted to tell you all my good readers about how they met each other again after their first meeting.**

**Poor Lance was just feeling depressed about his Gramps, hope you all will understand the problem that will fall upon him soon. It seems that he could forget all his problems and relaxed only when Yellow is around… and he's not as dense as one would think he is.**

**Yellow was just a bit embarrassed on how Lance managed to tease her a few times. Later on, she'll complicate her feeling for him…**

**Yeah, I know this chapter is a bit short but...oh well...**

**Well, hope you all like this! Please Review, Comment, Rate and Critic!**

**With love, Eleria-chan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: You and me…**

He felt it again this time… and he was sure it can't be mistaken, even if it only had been for several days…

He opened his eyes to see Yellow standing by the bench he was sitting on, smiling as happily and radiantly as always.

He smiled, "So, you're here again, Yellow-chan?"

She blushes a bit, but nodded, "On my way as usual," She said as she took a seat next to him.

They had been meeting like this for several days already and it seems that they both are getting used to each other company day by day.

"…Lance-senpai, may I ask you something?" She asked.

"Well, it depends," He said as he smiled lightly.

"Ummm…. If it's okay with you, I just wanted to know, what is it about these Cherry Blossoms that you really like?"

He raised his brows curiously, she quickly flushed, "I-I-I just wanted to know," Yellow stammered, "…You're always here, looking so…contented… do you really like these petals so much?"

He chuckled, "Well, yeah…I guess… yeah, I like watching these petals… They're beautiful, but mysterious… It soothes my soul when I look at them…"

She observed him for a while, before she turned her gaze up to the falling petals…

"…You, know…." She said slowly, "I kind of agree… They ARE beautiful…"

He looks at her with a surprised look for a moment.

She blushed, "S-sorry, maybe I said too much!"

He chuckled at her reaction and pats her on the head, "Idiot, that's not it. It's just that… this is the first time someone had listened to my opinion and agreed, I appreciate that…"

She blushes again, "Well, ummm… Thanks?"

He laughed at her lightly.

"What's so funny anyway?" She asked as she pouted a bit childishly.

"Nothing, you just look…funny?" He chuckled.

"Meanie!" She stated, but then she laughed along with him, under the falling petals of the Cherry Blossoms….

* * *

It was quite late in the afternoon that Yellow finally finished her club activities. While walking out towards the big gate of the school, she spotted Green, walking out from the dojo of the Kendo club. she smiled.

"Green-Saaaann!" she called out, and waved at him.

He turned his head around to see her coming towards him, "…H-Hi there… going home, Yellow-chan?"

Yellow nodded, "Yeah, club's for today, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm done for the day, seems not many students these days put much interest in sports as expensive and as tiring as Kendo…." He muttered and sighed, "But, then again, it would mean lesser work for me, so I'm fine with it…"

She eyed him curiously, "Something's wrong? You don't look too happy today…" She asked in a concerned tone.

He sighed frustratedly, "Nothing that someone from the Art club should bother about, nothing really…" He said as he walked off.

"What is it?" She asked as she frowned and followed him.

He glanced at her. And twitched when he looked into those eyes, this is the second time in his whole life he had seen those eyes again, and the reaction he shows was still the same like the first time. He blushed and quickly looked away, "Nothing…" He muttered.

Yellow frown deepened. She stepped up in front of his way, and stopped him, "Green, look at me in the eye," She said in a commanding tone.

He was surprised to hear her speaking like that. It was the first time she had ever use such hard tone on him. Is she really that worried? He nervously glanced again at those eyes, but quickly blushed and turned to look away. He just can't stand looking into them… innocent and pure… so bright that it hurts…

"Green!" She said.

He sighed, and cursed inwardly at his weak mental defense which she easily crushed, "It's just something trivial regarding my club… that's all…" He muttered, and continued on his way.

"What happened?" She asked, as she walked along next to him, still looking at him with those eyes…

He sighed again, "Trivial really…" He sighed frustratedly, "The Kendo club is going to be cancelled for this year…" He muttered.

Yellow gasped softly. He twitched again, even her gasp…

"That's horrible! But why?" She asked.

He sighed again, "We don't have enough members… or, to be exact, we don't have any members…"

Yellow was silent, but she was still looking at him, hoping he would say more.

He glanced at her again, hoping that he had told her enough. But she's still looking at him… he twitched again, and quickly looked away, he grumbled unhappily.

Those eyes are enough to break the barrier he had put up around himself. A barrier to cover and hide his problems away from his friends, a barrier he put up to cover his true feelings…

"… Kendo isn't an easy sport; only those with enough self-determination to become stronger are able to cope up with it… many newbie tried this sport just because they're curious. When they come to know the real training they have to go through to be a real kendoka, they quit…And because of that, the members keep decreasing every day, and yesterday, the last member quit… seems that we need to close the Kendo club for good this year…"

"…I'm sorry to hear that…" She said as she looked down.

"…Why are you apologizing anyway? It's not your fault…."

"What can I do to help?" She asked, with a determined look on her face.

"Huh?" He said as he looked at her, and he was quite shocked by those eyes. Filled with determinations and hope, yet soft and…encouraging….

"I want to help, because to Green-san…Kendo is everything, right?" She asked, "You always like Kendo since you're little, right? I must've hurt your feeling if you're to be parted with it… to stop playing Kendo even if you don't want to… it must've been a very bad feeling…"

And he can't lie. He likes Kendo ever since and never wished to stop training to become stronger. But what else can he do about it…

"Okay then, tell me the least number of members needed! I'm going to help you look for some members!" She said.

He sighed and shook his head, "It's useless… even if we find any, what if they just quit after a few days of training? It would all be just the same…"

"We won't know until we try, right?"

He sighed in defeat, there's no use in being stubborn with her, she IS stubborn, in a good way…

"I need at least three members joining…" Green mumbled.

"Alright, that's set! Tomorrow, we're gonna look for 3 members!" She said as she smiled at him

Green just sighed as they walked through the long path to Viridian City…

* * *

The next day…

"Kendo Club?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, do you want to join Blue-san?" Yellow asked.

Blue looked at Green suspiciously. They're now on the roof, having lunch. Red had to run a small errand for Mr. Surge.

"Why would I?" Blue said as she sneered lightly to Green. Yellow looked a bit disappointed, "I quit Kendo 3 years ago."

"Eh? You played Kendo once?" Yellow asked.

Blue nodded, "Yup, I'm quite skillful with it you know, but I quit since I lost interest…"

"Blue-san, why don't you join the Kendo club? You haven't got to any club yet, right?" Yellow suggested.

"Hey, what's with the sudden Kendo-club thingy? Green, if you're the one having problem with the Kendo club, you're the one who should ask for the help, not her!"

Green grunted, "…So, would you PLEASE join the Kendo Club?" He mumbled.

"Ummm…..I don't know…I'll consider it first…" She said with a mischievous grin.

"Pesky girl…" He muttered unhappily.

"Well, we should count her as one, eh?" Yellow said as she smiled to Green.

"Yeah, right," Green said as he avoids making direct eye contact with her eyes.

Next, they came across lots of students and asked them if they would like to join, but every one of them had different reasons to reject the offer.

"The Kendo Club?" Bill asked, "I Don't know…"

"C'mon Bill, you're gonna LOVE it!" Blue said as she smiled mischievously at him, "If you do, then you can meet me every day in that club… And you can see me every day and you can talk to me every day…." She trailed off as she put her face closer to Bill's.

Bill blushed redder by every second, "I-I-I-I'll t-t-t-t-t-try…." He stammered.

"Good!" She said as she pulled her face away, "Well, be seeing you there, Bill!" She said as she winked to him charmingly and walked away.

Bill slumped down to the ground, looking very red and stared as she walked away…

"Pesky girl…" Green muttered.

"Well, no one said we can't 'attract' in members, right?" Blue said.

"I guess so…" Yellow hesitated.

"Oh, C'mon, if I don't do it, we won't get any more members!" Blue said.

"Well then, only one more to go!" Yellow said as she smiled to Green.

Green slowly nodded.

"Who could we ask?" Yellow wondered.

"Hey Yellow, why don't YOU join the Kendo Club?" Blue asked.

"M-Me? The Kendo Club? Geez, I don't think it's possible Blue-san, I have the art club anyway." Yellow said.

"Oh, c'mon! Just forget about that old man Blaine and join the Kendo club with me! You know, the art club had a lot of students, and well… missing one won't hurt him, right?" Blue said.

"B-But I can't play Kendo!" Yellow said.

"I'LL teach you the basics!" Blue said.

"But I don't have the equipments!"

"You can always buy, duh!"

"But it's so expensive!"

"I'LL buy it for you!"

"Eek! No way!"

"IF you refuse then… I'm gonna tell Red about your feeling for him…" Blue said as she lowered her voice so that Green can't hear her.

"EH?"

"You don't want to, right?" She asked, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"B-Bu-But I…"

"It' set! We have the numbers of members needed!" Blue declared happily.

Green, not knowing what Blue had said to Yellow just sighed, "Pesky girl…" He muttered.

Blue winked to Yellow and Yellow could feel her face blushing…

* * *

Yellow was walking to the art club for one last time, bringing along with her nothing but herself and a suitable explanation she should be giving Mr. Blaine…

She then stopped when she saw him there. Yeah, him…

She somehow smiled to herself, and approached him, "So, how are you doing today, Senpai?" She asked as she sits down next to him.

He smiled lightly to her, "Just fine, thank you Yellow-chan." He said in a somewhat exaggerated tone.

Yellow pouted, "You're teasing me, AGAIN." She stated.

He chuckled, "Something's wrong with that? Or, are you unhappy with it?" He asked as he smirked lightly at her.

She thought for a while, "Nah, I guess not."

He chuckled, "That's great; you won't get angry and ran off, right?" He asked as he smirked.

Yellow pouted again, "Well…it depends… but I feel more like slapping your face hard and then ran off…"

He twitched and frowned a bit. Yellow laughed at his reaction, "Don't worry, I'm just joking, okay?'

He was dumbfounded for a moment, before he laughed, "My, you really are amusing, Yellow…" He said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Nope, nothing…" He said as he leaned against his seat, "So, tell me… you're going to the art club empty-handed. No drawing books, no pencils, no paint, no bags…nothing… you're going to quit the art club?" He asked.

Now, it's her turn to get dumbfounded. She hasn't told him anything yet, but how did he….

"I have a decent Analyzing Ability…" He said, "I can figure things out easily, to be simple…"

"….Wow…" She said, amazed. She observed him for a while. He's amazing…

"So, am I right?" He asked.

She was even more dumbfounded by him, she sighed, "Well, you see… the Kendo club needed more club members, and if they don't get a new member, the club will be close down for the year. My friend is the Captain of the club, and he really loves Kendo. If the club is closed down, then…. He can't play Kendo again…. He's my friend, and I wanted to help him…"

He observed her for a while. To be honest, he's impressed… to be doing such things for a friend. Kind, naïve and gentle…kind of cute and beautiful… This girl…really….she's really…

"Pathetic," Those are the words that came out from his mouth, even though he was thinking of something else actually…

"Eh?"

"Yeah, kind of pathetic… throwing away the thing you like to do the most just to help a friend… You have your own life and your own dream; I don't think you need to throw them away just to help your friend, right?"

She looked down, "B-But…"

He sighed, "I was never informed there's a Kendo Club here…" He muttered, "I'll join then…"

"Eh? Really?"

"What? You seem so shocked." He stated.

"Are you sure? Do you know how to play Kendo?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm the Champion of the International Kendo Tournament for 5 years straight."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**Here's Chapter 4 to all the good readers who had been waiting for it! **

**Yeah, I know I'm taking some time to update this one, but hope you all like this!**

**Please Review, Comment and Critic!**

**With love, Eleria-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: My rival, your rival…**

"He's Lance, apparently, he's willing to join the Kendo club," Yellow said.

There was an awkward silent between everyone there in the room. Green somehow glares at Lance unhappily.

"…So, he's joining the Kendo club," Blue said, breaking the silence, "And you'll still be in your Art Club then, huh?"

Yellow nodded, "Y-yes!"

Blue sighed, "Oh, well… too bad you can't join us here Yellow…" She said as she sulked in a corner.

"Waa! Don't be like that Blue-san!" Yellow said, feeling kind of guilty.

"You don't want to join us because you don't like being with us…" Blue mumbled.

"I-It's not like that! You all are my friends, there's no way I'll hate you!" Yellow denied.

"But why won't you leave the art club then…"

Yellow sighed, "Because I just don't want to…" Yellow said, "To develop my skill in art… I guess that's one of the things I wanted to do… and I don't want to throw the things I wanted to do away… So, please forgive me…okay?"

"How can you be so cruel and heartless?"

"Eh? Blue-san please, just understand!"

"So, you actually wanted me to tell Red about your crush to him, huh?"

Yellow flushed, "NO!"

"Don't lie; your eyes speak of the truth…"

While these 2 girls were arguing…

"So, you're Lance? I've never met you formally before… I'm Green, the Captain of this Kendo Club." Green said as he let out his hand to shake.

"Oh Green, as I remembered correctly, you're in my class, right? Yellow-chan talks a lot about you…" Lance said as he shook his hand.

"Really?" Green asked as he narrowed his eyes, "I'm quite surprised, how did you know her?"

"We just sort of meet everyday… on the path leading to the School's garden, under all those Cherry Blossoms…" Lance said as he smirked.

"You're rather poetic… so did you belong to the Art Club before?"

"No, I wasn't in any club, until Yellow-chan told me about this club."

"Oh, really… what kind of relationship you 2 have?" He asked, "Seems you two are closed…"

Lance smirked grew wider, "She's just a friend…"

"Really?"

"What are you suspecting here, Green-'san'?"

"...She's my friend…"

"She's mine too."

The two started tightening their grip on each other's hand.

_What does this 'brat' want? _Lance asked himself.

_This guy…he's strong…_ Green thought.

"…"

"…"

"Have you ever played Kendo before?" Green asked.

"Yeah."

"Let me see your skills then, if you don't mind…"

"Certainly… Green-'san', certainly."

The 2 girls have finished arguing and were watching the 2 boys…

"Seems that they got along pretty well, huh? Considering their unbreakable 'handshake'…" Blue said as she smiled mischievously.

"Well, I guess so…" Yellow said.

"And anyway, when did you meet him? And without telling me?" Blue asked.

"Eh? Eek! I'm so sorry! I met him every day on my way to the Art club. We sort of chat for a while and…"

"And?"

Yellow shrugged, "That's it."

"Really?" She asked in a somewhat exaggerated tone.

"Y-yeah!" Yellow said, wondering what she could actually think.

"…You seem to be quite close to him…" Blue mused.

"Well…ummm…" Yellow hesitated as she twiddled with her fingers, "We just get along quite well… And anyway, I think he's quite nice… He's the one who encourage me not to leave the Art club… And I'm grateful for his attention towards me…"

"So, it's the beginning of another of your love story ne?" Blue asked as she smiled mischievously.

"Eh? W-What did you mean?" Yellow asked.

"Oh c'mon, you can't be THAT dense, right?"

"…I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Blue-san," Yellow stammered, but despite her words, she actually was blushing.

Blue laughed, "I guess it'll be more fun to leave things as it is for now…"

Yellow, not knowing what to say, keeps quite, and blushed, while thinking hard on what Blue meant. Love story? Her? Seems just like another strange and unlikely story for her… She appreciates Lance as a friend, not more…

"…So, Green-'san'…" Lance said, as he smiled, "How long are we suppose to shake hands? I can't do anything if you're holding me like this, you know…"

* * *

The dojo of the Kendo Club was actually a building located east from the main school building. It was a grand dojo, clean white walls, and polished woods… it really is magnificent. The interior of the dojo was no different than the exterior. Polished-like woods, clean walls, floor and ceilings. Shinais (Wooden sword) of all length, and a dozen of sets of Hakama and armors of different size – are lined neatly in the changing room. The lockers in the changing room was a wooden one, but was made delicately and beautifully.

Lance walked in, along with Green behind him, "Luxurious dojo you have here…" Lance said as he sneered lightly.

"…I'll take that as a compliment…" He muttered. He was already wearing his full set of armor, minus the helmet, "Pick the one which fits you well. I'll be waiting outside…" He muttered and walked out.

Lance smiled, then he sighed, "Ah well..."

The Kendo club was supervised by Master Chuck, but he preferred to be called Master instead. Master Chuck was a really muscular and energetic man. Despite looking kind of old, he still have the heart that of a young warrior. He was really strong in many ways. He was on the fourth level in judo, the third level in Kendo and apparently on the fifth level of aikido. Not only that, he can also fight with various weapons, like spears and rods and such. He really IS strong.

No wonder Green puts so much respect in that guy. But Lance… he's not even the least bit interested in what that guy had accomplished…

* * *

Master Chuck became the referee in that small match. Yellow, Blue and Bill sat on one side of the dojo.

"Hah! I'm really impressed you can get all these students to join in just one day, Green," Chuck said.

"It's nothing, master." Green muttered.

"Alright, show him what I taught you Green!" Chuck said.

"Yes, Master!" Green saluted as he took on his position, standing face to face with Lance. They both have worn their helmet and now were ready with their own stances.

"Alright! Let this match, begin!" Chuck declared.

Green steadied himself, ready to attack, but then…

"MEN (face)!" Lance said as he hit Green on the helmet with his Shinai. The sound of the 2 woods clashed was quite hard and deafening.

Blue's jaw dropped open, and Yellow could only gasped in disbelief. Bill watch in a much confusion – for he didn't know anything about Kendo.

Chuck was also petrified for a moment. He couldn't just believe it… the speed, it was almost inhuman! But he quickly snapped out of it, "L-Lance won this match!" He declared, as he raised his right hand, indicating Lance's side.

There was a long silent, as Lance straightened himself up and took off his helmet. He didn't even break a sweat! His composure is as still as cool and as calm as ever…

Green slowly straightened himself up and faced him. He took his helmet off, his expression was still dumbfounded. An expression filled with pure disbelieve, "I don't…believe this…" He whispered as he look at Lance.

It WAS unbelievable….

* * *

"You're amazing, Lance!" Yellow said as they both walked out of the dojo.

The club's over, and they all are supposed to be going home now. Green decided to stay back to take an extra training with Master Chuck. Blue is watching over Green, so that that childhood friend of hers won't push himself too hard. Whereas Bill stays back too, along with Blue. Bill really seems to have fallen for her…

"You're really amazed?" Lance asked as he sneered lightly.

"Yup, it was so fast that I almost can't see anything!" Yellow said, "You never told me you're really good at Kendo!"

"Well, you never asked," Lance said and chuckled, "I like that amazed look on your face."

Yellow blushed a bit, "well…umm…."

Lance chuckled again, "So, are you going home?"

"Y-Yeah…" She said.

"Hmm…Mind if I take you home?" Lance asked.

No, you don't have to! I can walk by myself anyway!" Yellow quickly said.

"Really? But I wanted to take you home, IF you don't mind…" He said, adding the smile on his face now.

"Well…I guess its okay with me… but…" Yellow hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Certainly," Lance said, "Is it wrong for a guy like me to take you home, Yellow-chan?"

"No, not at all!" She quickly said.

"Well then, that's that, let's go." He said and chuckled lightly.

Yellow giggled, "Oh, alright." She said and followed him, "You really are stubborn ne?"

"Really? I never have ever thought about it much. But if you call this stubborn, then, I like being stubborn."

She giggled, "Well… I don't really like it!"

"Really? Then all the more reason for me to like it."

"Ah! You're so mean!" She said and pouted.

"I like being mean, especially to you." He teased.

"MEANIE!"

* * *

Blue sighed as she watched the 2 leaving from the entrance of the dojo.

"I just hope Yellow can make her choice… between The Handsome Prince, The Strong Knight and… The Beautiful Demon…" She said to herself, "Hope she know what's best for herself…"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**So, here's Chapter 5 for all my good reader who had been waiting!**

**I made a dramatic meeting between Lance and Green, eh? And yeah, they both didn't go along very well… but their relation will soon change, soon…**

**Oh, and the comparisons Blue said in the last lines? It mean nothing much but…comparisons. Because that's how I compared those 3 guys…**

**And you all must be wondering, "Lance is the demon? WT*?"  
Yeah, I like comparing Lance as a beautiful Demon, it just suits him well! **

**Hahahahahaha! It would take a whole lot of pages to explain why!**

**Please comment, review, and critic!**

**With love, Eleria-chan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Is it too late?**

Her apartment was a not a really luxurious, but yet not a really poor-looking one. It was a large building, with lots of rooms in it. Each room contains one same thing, a futon, a small tea-table and a couple of pillows. The kitchen only consists of a sink and a couple of small counters, the fridge was not a big one, but it was enough for her. The bathroom consists of a small shower only.

Even though it was not a really luxurious apartment, it was enough for her. And even though the apartment may not look much, it still cost quite a lot….

But she was able to keep up with the rent thanks to her part-time job she had in a store not far from there. For her school fees, her uncle send her money every once in a month. He's the only relatives she has now in this world, and the only one who still cares for her. Even though she rarely saw him, she loves her uncle…

She sighed as she puts on her school uniform, tied her hair into a ponytail, and pack sandwiches for lunch. She then walked out of her room.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, he's there.

He smiled when he saw her, "Good morning Yellow-chan."

"Lance-senpai!" she greeted, quite surprised to see him there, "Good morning! How come you're here?" She asked.

"Told you the other day, right? My apartment is not so far from here. I asked the person down there if you happened to have left, and he says no. so I guess I might as well go to school along with you." He said.

"Oh, I see…" Yellow said and smiled, "Well, thank you, Lance-senpai, I never thought you're so considerate!" She teased.

"Nope, I was just worried that you might end up getting lost and can't find your way to school." He said as he sneered lightly.

"MEANIE!" She said and pouted childishly.

Lance laughed at her expression. This girl... is really amusing. Somehow, he can forget all his worries when he's with her. That innocent face… was something entirely new to his life…

"What's so funny?" She asked, still pouting.

"You are." He said and chuckled, "Or tell me, is it wrong for me to pick you up?" He asked.

"…Hmmm….I guess not…" She said thoughtfully.

"Then, that's that."

Yellow giggled, "Oh, alright."

What was wrong with him? He's perfect, he's just too perfect. Too perfect to be true. He's handsome and charming, he's such a gentleman, and he's an expert in Kendo… he doesn't seem to have a flaw, he's just too perfect…

"So, tell me, Yellow-chan, did you live here all alone?" He asked as they both walked out.

Yellow snapped out of her thoughts, "Ah, yes… I've been living alone for the last 2 years." She said.

"And…your parents?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well… they both...sort of…caught in an accident and died since I was a small kid." She said slowly, trying her best not to make him feel guilty by making her tone as casual as possible.

"Oh… I see… I'm sorry to hear that…" He said slowly.

"Well, it' nothing, really," She said as she smiled at him, "I've never really know anything about my parents… so, I don't really mind much about it."

"Really?" He said, as he raised his brows.

"Yup, my uncle's the one who had been taking care of me… I was really indebted to him…" Yellow trailed off.

"Well, you should be grateful then huh? You still have someone who cares for you…" Lance said as he smiled lightly.

Yellow smiled, "Yeah, I guess so…"

* * *

It was lunch break, Yellow and Blue both make their way to the roof top as usual. But then suddenly…Yellow stopped and turned around sharply. There was nothing there behind her except for a bunch of students going about here and there, looking busy with their own businesses.

"Ne Yellow, what's wrong?" Blue asked.

"…I don't know… I've been getting this strange feeling lately…" She said, "That someone had been following me…"

"Wow," Blue said as she rolled her eyes, "You've got yourself a stalker?"

"Eh? No way!" Yellow quickly said.

"Oh c'mon Yellow, you're cute and beautiful… what kind of guy wouldn't fall for you?"

"B-Blue-san!" Yellow said as she blushed.

Blue laughed as she went off, followed by her.

But, true to Yellow's feeling, someone IS following her… someone unexpected…

* * *

They were all having their lunch, talking, and chatting as usual.

"And so anyway, Green, I heard that your Club managed to get enough members. So does that mean the Kendo Club is not shutting down for the year?" Red asked.

Green shook his head, "No, not for this year…"

"Well, it was all thanks to Yellow, right Green?" Blue asked as she smiled.

Green hesitated, but he nodded, "Yeah, thanks to her…"

"Really? What did you do Yellow?" Red asked.

"Well, umm… I just helped Green-san recruiting new members…" Yellow said slowly.

"Really? Wow, that's very nice of you!" Red said as he smiled to her.

Yellow blushed lightly, "Well…it's nothing really…" She mumbled.

Blue suddenly had this mischievous smile on her face, "Hey Green, I wanna get a drink, will you come with me?" She asked in a somewhat pleading tone, "Please!"

"…I don't think…" Green started.

"Oh, THANK YOU! Now let's go!" Blue said as she pulled him away.

"H-Hey!" Green said.

Red laughed as he watched Green being dragged away, "Seems they 2 both make a nice couple…" He said.

"Yeah... I somehow agreed…" Yellow said.

But then now… on a closer look, there's just the 2 of them left there… and surely, there was a somewhat awkward silence between the 2 of them…

"…Yellow… can I ask you something?" Red started, breaking the awkward silence.

"…Y-yes?" She asked.

"Well… I was just wondering… Do you….like Green?" Red asked as he flushed.

Yellow too, flushed. Being asked such question by a guy she somehow like…it's too…awkward… she hesitated on her answer…

"Only as a friend…" She finally said.

"R-really?" Red said.

Yellow nodded, "Green-san is a nice friend… I only like him as a friend…"

Red sighed, "… I see…"

"B-But why are you suddenly asking that kind of question Red-san?" Yellow asked, still flushing.

"…Well… I was just wondering…" He mumbled, "You seem to be very close to him… even more than you're closer than me…"

But she heard that, "Red-san…"

Red laughed, "Nah, it's nothing, really!" He quickly said, trying his best to lie.

Yellow looked down, "…You know Red-san… you're not really good at lying…"

Red was dumbfounded for a moment; he looked down, "… Yellow, do you still remember the first day you came to this school?"

Yellow looked at him curiously, "Yes."

Red hesitated, "Back then, you were… still a little bit… shy around us, right?"

Yellow flushed, "Y-yeah…"

"….It was then…when the first time I saw you smile… You're beautiful… your smile radiates even brighter than the sun… And that's when I realize… I've fallen for you…" Red said slowly as he looked at her with his tender and gentle eyes. It was warm, and sincere.

Yellow feels her face getting even redder by the second.

They both were silent for a moment. Red felt he had talked … too much… but somehow, he felt happy… happy that he, at last, was able to tell her how he truly felt for her… he flushed, "…S-sorry… I know this is too sudden…"

Yellow, despite blushing so red, smiled lightly, "Not at all… everyone is free to love…"

Red twitched, not expecting her answer, "Then… Yellow… will you…will y-you be my…g-g-girl-girlfriend?" He stammered as he flushed.

Yellow was really surprised by his statement, she couldn't believe her hearings, "Red-san… y-you're so cool and strong… and you're very kind to me… and, how could I say no?"

Red stared at her, with eyes filled with happiness and amazement, "Yellow…" He said and hugged her.

Yellow flushed, but for now, she was happy…

But then Blue came out of nowhere, and loudly cleared her throat, "Ehmmm…"

Red and Yellow jumped, and quickly looked at her with a surprised and amazed look.

"B-Blue-san?" Yellow exclaimed; her face is still flushing red.

Blue sneered mischievously, "Seems like we got ourselves a couple here."

"…Pesky girl…" Green muttered from behind, and for some reason, he doesn't look too happy, nor did he have ever looked happy anyway…

"Congratulation to you two!" Blue happily cheered, "Hope you 2 will make a happy couple!"

Red and Yellow flushed, "Eh…umm…err….well…you see..."

And with that, Blue laughed, followed by Red and Yellow…

_

* * *

_

_Yellow, I never thought you would fall for anyone else but the Handsome Prince… No one would ever resist a handsome prince for a knight in shining armor, or a beautiful demon that can hurt you… no one, not even you… _

_You have found your Handsome Prince, Princess Yellow…_

_He wanted you and he needed you…_

_Be happy with him, Princess, for you deserves him…and he deserves you as well…_

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**So, in this chapter, I wanted to slowly show how Yellow really felt of Lance.**

**And yes, you all might think that,"Shouldn't this be a grantedshipping fic?" after reading the part where Yellow and Red gets together. But don't worry, this is really a GRANTEDSHIPPING fic;  
(Lance x Yellow fic), okay? It's not going to end here!**

**Things will become a bit complicated for Yellow in the future Chapter. If the plot is crappy, tell me, I won't mind.**

**Please comment, review and critics.**

**With love, Eleria-chan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Happiness**

"Yeah… Red and I both are sort of… going out now…" Yellow hesitantly said as she smiled sheepishly.

And that news sounded like the tolls of a death bell to him, "….Really? Wow, so now he's your boyfriend?" Lance said, trying hard – and seems he succeeded – to hide his...true feelings.

Yellow nodded, "Y-yeah… He confessed to me yesterday, and… I've always sort of… like him too… so, how can I say no?"

"Really, how dramatic… hope he's a good enough guy for you, Yellow." Lance said as he smiled, hiding what he truly felt.

If Yellow said that Red sucks at lying, she could say Red needed to take some 'lying course' with Lance.

"Thank you, Lance-senpai!"

"So, now, I guess I can't walk along with you again ne? What would he said if he sees us, walking together like this?" Lance teased as he sneered lightly.

Yellow flushed, "I guess…its fine… we're just friends, right?"

"Yeah… we're just friends…" Lance muttered as he looked down.

"Huh? What's wrong Senpai? You look…kind of…" Yellow hesitated on finding the right word to use.

"It's nothing, really." Lance said as he smiled lightly, "…Yellow?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please… from now on… call me by just… Lance? Without the suffix…" Lance said.

"Eh? Why?"

"…We're friends, aren't we?" Lance said as he smiled.

"Well…umm…if you say that…L-Lance…" she hesitated.

Lance smiled, "Now, that's more like it. Call me with that starting from now, fine?"

"Yes, if that's what you want… But why?"

"Because, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Well, yes… " Yellow hesitated. Why is he acting somehow…weird?

* * *

"And so anyway, are you going on a date with him soon?" Blue asked. They both were walking through the corridor to the girl's toilet.

"D-date?" Yellow asked, sounded surprised.

"Duh, don't tell me you don't know what it meant, silly." Blue said as she rolled her eyes, "Isn't he planning one for just the 2 of you?"

"I don't know… he never told me anything like that…" Yellow admitted.

Blue watched her dumbfoundedly, "My, how tactless of him…" She then laughed.

* * *

Lance looked out to the sky through the window while the teacher is explaining something. He didn't bother to listen, what that teacher said was something so elementary to him that he did not feel the need of listening to him again…

The sky is blue; with small clouds rolling by… the sun is shining brightly, just like any other day.

Students who were having their P.E. lessons are playing basketballs on the fields beside the school. On days like this, both the indoor and outdoor GYMs shall be used by the students in engaging various sports and stuffs.

Even though he's having cool thoughts like these, and with that bored-like expression on his face, he can't help but to radiate an aura which somehow says to everyone, "Leave me alone."

* * *

That night…

_It was as if she was seeing his faint smirk through a very dark and heavy mist. He keeps standing there, and keeps looking at her, not moving, he just stand there._

_She could only see his smile, a mysterious smile that reflects nothing but more mystery. She wanted to come closer, and reached out to that face. She wanted to see through that dark mist, and too see his face. See what all those mist actually hide, to see what he's actually hiding._

_And she did, she come closer, and reached out for his face, "…Lance-senpai?" she asked, her voice was soft and comforting, yet hide a hint of curiosity._

_The smile suddenly disappeared from his face, as he suddenly turned expressionless._

_She touched his face gently with both of his hand, stroking his cheeks gently, and slowly._

_But then, he took both of her hand with his very own, in a gentle grip, "…No, please don't…" He said, his voice was very soft and low. It was hiding even more secrets and mysteries…_

_She looks at him with her curious look. She did not like this. She can't reach out for him, no matter what she did. She shook her head slowly, "B-But…why?"_

_He puts her hand down, slowly. He then put his finger on her lips, "Because…there's something that should be kept secret, even from __**friends**__…" He whispered to her. He then let go of her, and walked away, leaving her standing there, looking very dumbfounded. _

"_Wait! Lance, what do you mean?" She called out after him, "Please, tell me!" She called out again, but she didn't make an attempt to move. She didn't go after him, she lets him go…_

"_Wait! Lance!" She called out, Wait!"_

"Lance!" she exclaimed as she jolted up from her bed. She then noticed that she was in her very own apartment, in her very own room. She took a deep breath, and slowly let it go, to calm herself down.

She then sighed frustratedly, "Lance-senpai…" She whispered. Why?

_

* * *

_

_Long, yellow hair tied into a ponytail. A beautiful smile, an understanding personality…._

_She's beautiful… She shines even brighter than any gemstone…_

_Smart personality and amusing…._

_She's a beautiful princess, standing in the fields of flowers; dancing along the wind and petals…_

_But then, when her Prince riding the white horse had arrived, then that's end of the fairy tale…_

Lance shook those annoying thought out of his mind, as he frowned slightly and rubbed his temple. Those annoying thought had been coming to him ever since. He sighed frustratedly. How and why would he had such thought about Yellow?

"Don't worry; you'll get over it soon!" The demon in his mind said.

"No! You can't keep lying to yourself!" The angel said.

_What did I lie about anyway?_

"Oh, shut up angel! Don't listen to him boy, he's a retard." The devil whispered.

"No Devil, I think you should shut up! Lance, can't you realize it? Why did you think so much about her since you met her? Why did you look so sad when she told you that she and Red are couples now? And why did you keep imagining her as 'the beautiful princess'? It's all so simple! Don't you realize that you actually like her?"

There was a LONG silence in his head.

"…No, no way…" Lance muttered not long.

"You can't keep lying to yourself; you can't deny that fact forever!" The angel argued.

"Oh, shut up angel!" devil said, "Lance, don't mind him, he actually watched Soap Operas for 5 hours straight; including all those commercials!"

"…SHUT UP DEVIL! I thought you watched all those crappy movies related to the world destruction, or the end of the world and all of those destruction movies, almost every day!"

"Hey, I LIKE watching those movies, they all are COOL!"

_Shut up, get out of my head, and go fight somewhere else. _Lance thought, starting to get annoyed by them.

"Lance!"

Lance turned around to see his cousin, Clair. He tilted his head questioningly. Clair smiled at him.

"Listen up! I've got good news for you! And I'm sure you'll be Delighted to hear this one!" She said as she smiled.

"…What is it?" Lance asked indifferently, and sighed quietly.

"You'll never guess! Sarah is coming!"

Lance look at her dumbfoundedly, "What?" He whispered in disbelief, "No way…"

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**Yup, here's Chapter 7 everyone! Hope you all enjoy this Chapter!**

**Lance wanted Yellow to go a bit…easier around him, so that's why he insists that she should call him by his name only first thing off.**

**And yeah, poor Lance… finding out his crush has just got a boyfriend seems to be shocking news to him. He can't help but to feel a little disappointed and depressed.**

**Oh, and try guessing who this 'Sarah' is!  
**

**Please leave Comments, Review and Critic!**

**With love, Eleria-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: His worst Nightmare…**

"My name is Sarah, Sarah Whitehill, nice to meet you all," The girl said as she gave them a slight bow.

"It's nice to have you here, Sarah," Erika said, "Everyone, be nice to her, okay?"

Yellow was watching from her seat by the window. She honestly was quite…amazed when that girl first walks in to the classroom. That girl, Sarah… there was something different about her… something...strange.

She was beautiful, no doubt. She had a long, silky red hair and scarlet eyes; she looks really…mature... with that 'serious' look on her face, and her up-right pose, she radiates and aura of… nobility…

"Now then Sarah, you can take the empty seat there at the back." Erika said as she smiled at her.

Sarah nodded, and smiled lightly.

_Wait a minute, empty seat? The only empty seat is…_ Yellow glanced at the seat behind her, and true to her feeling, it IS an empty seat.

Sarah then took that seat, and the lesson started afterwards…

_Oh well…_

* * *

Lunch break…

The 4 of them walked together towards the rooftop. Yellow and Red are walking side by side. Blue keep glancing at them and smiling mischievously, while Green didn't seem to bother much on them. When they opened the door of the roof they saw…

"Lance?" Blue asked.

Lance was leaning against the fence, reading a small book in his hand. He twitched when he heard Blue calling his name. He looked up from his book to see them. For a moment, they all can see the emotion written on his face, 'annoyed'. But then when he saw that it's them, his expression change into a questioning one.

"What are you doing here?" Blue asked as she approaches him.

Lance looks a bit off, but then he sighed. He closed the book he was reading, "I'm hiding here…" He muttered.

"Huh? Hiding?" Blue asked, "From whom?"

Yellow came close behind Blue, "Lance? What's wrong?"

Lance look hesitant, "Well, seems like I'm invading your hang-out place, eh? Sorry then, I guess I need to look for a better place to hide…"

"Eh? Wait a minute, what's wrong?" Yellow asked.

Lance looked at her, "I'm hiding from someone…" He said as he looked around, as if checking if that 'someone' is around.

"Who? A stalker or something?" Blue asked.

"No… something worse…" He said, "I don't think you'll know who I'm talking about… it's complicated… I'll be off then…"

But then, the door once again opened, and the world stopped… everyone froze on their places. Even Red and Green, though they're not sure why.

"…So, you're here too huh?" Sarah asked after what feels like an eternity. Her tone was low, but was somehow serious.

"… W-What a-are you doing here?" Lance asked.

Yellow looked up to him curiously, she never had once in all her life see him this…odd. He lost his cool composure, and he seems to be a bit… afraid. And she had never once seen him being afraid; not as long as she knows him.

"I prefer being alone…" She said.

There was another LONG silence. No one moves, no one talks; as if they all are in a pause mode.

"Ummm, so you know her Lance?" Blue asked.

But he didn't answer… another round of an awkward silence…

"…I might as well go... this place isn't as quite as I thought it would…" Sarah muttered and turned around to leave.

Lance gritted his teeth, he then sighed, "S-Sarah, wait!" He called.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder, "What?" she asked, her tone doesn't seem to be changing at all.

Lance took a deep breath, "…I can't keep avoiding you forever, can I?" He muttered to himself, "That's why… we need to talk, just the 2 of us."

"…Fine…" She said after a short pause, "Let's go then…" She said and walked away. Lance sighed again; he shook his head, and followed her.

The others watched them as they leave, wondering…

"Not the friendly type ne?" Blue said, not long.

"I don't think so…" Yellow said.

"Who is she?" Red asked.

Green just shrugged, and sighed quietly.

* * *

"Alright, what is it, Lance?" Sarah asked, as they both are walking through the path with Cherry Blossoms on either side. The path was quite, no one was there, except for maybe a couple of senior students hanging out there. But that doesn't really bother her much.

Lance, who was walking beside her, sighed, "Well, I just want to ask you, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking slightly annoyed, and uneasy.

Stupid question.

"Why would you care Lance?" She asked as she sneered lightly, "I thought you're a self-centered, arrogant pretty boy who would never care for anyone except for yourself."

Lance twitched, but he keeps quite, still waiting for her answer.

"I'm here because of your stupid and selfish decisions, Lance," She said, "I came here because YOU came here."

"…I don't get it…" Lance muttered as he tilted his head.

"Oh, it really means nothing really," She said as she rolled her eyes, "I came here because I'm your **beloved Fiancée.**"

Nightmare indeed…

"Huh, you're joking," Lance said, trying to keep his coolness, and somehow succeeded.

"No, I'm serious. I came here because I'm your **Fiancée **Lance." she said as she gave him an eerie smile, "Because I'm your **Fiancée**, my parent and your gramps thought that it might NOT be good if we both were far apart. Because I'm your **Fiancée**, I need to go after you – or so they thought. And because I'm your **Fiancée**, I need to throw away the wonderful life, school and friends I have in Blackthorn in exchange for this terrible school, city and classmates." She said, deeply emphasizing that particular word, "Because I'm your **Fiancée**."

And NOW he understands. She's sarcastic indeed…

"What the…" He asked, dumbfounded, truly dumfounded by her sarcasticism.

"Now, did I just answer all of your question, Lance**-dear**?" She asked, still having that eerie smile on her face, "Or do I need to say the words for you so that you can understand 'more clearly'?"

"What do you..." he started.

"Oh, alright, I'll say it then," She cuts-off, "You're ruining my life. And I **hate** you from the very core of my soul." She said, still smiling.

She is his worst nightmare…

* * *

"Well, c'mon Sarah, you'll LOVE it here," Clair said.

It's after school, which means; clubs time. Being the new student she was, she haven't join any club yet. They're walking through the corridor, heading out of the school building.

"I don't know…" Sarah said as she sighed quietly.

"Tell ya what, maybe joining after school clubs can help you adept faster here!" Clair suggested.

"Well…" She hesitated.

"C'mon, what do you have in mind?" Clair asked.

Sarah sighed in defeat, she could never resist her. She could be REALLY sarcastic to guys, but girls… it was a different matter all over, especially to Clair, "Well… probably something I'm good at…like… Kendo, perhaps?"

Clair look at her curiously for a moment, before she laughed, "Well, well, you and your husband-to-be seems to share the same club interest, eh?"

It didn't take her long to register the meaning of that sentences, "Forget it, I'm taking something else…" she muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Clair sighed, "You really hate him THAT much?" She asked.

Sarah shrugged, "… Somehow…"

"It would really be hard for you 2 later on in the future if you keep on being stubborn like this. One of you must try to understand the other, or else… Things shall never work out…"

"I know, I know… and I don't expect things to work out between us either." She said, "I just can't bring myself to like him, or even to understand him… If I tried, I would eventually failed again… he's just too dark and mysterious for his own good, and not to mention, arrogant."

"Dark and mysterious?" Clair asked, this was the first time she had heard of someone describing Lance with such… strange words…

Sarah nodded, "…He's hiding something… a hidden pain that could not be seen… pain, remorse, guilt… those are the things I see in his eyes… He was tortured by his own silence, but he was not one to share it, he doesn't want to share it… and whenever I tried, slowly, to get to reveal that pain, I always failed, and that irritates me to no end."

Clair looked down for a moment, thinking about all those things. She actually understands how she felt about Lance, for she too felt the same. Lance and she had been friends since they both were kids, but when she was around 7 years old, she has to leave him in Blackthorn for an educational reason…

She quickly turned to her usual demeanor again, "So, selfish guy isn't your type?"

Sarah, for the first time ever since she came to that school, blushed, "Well…actually…no… I can't work things out with selfish guys. They all do things according to their free will, without considering what I think or even feel."

"You know, you can't be picky about guys; not all of them are as perfect as you thought they would, you know."

"Well, I don't think I'm able to 'pick' any guys now…" Sarah said.

"… Well… sorry about that…"

Sarah sighed, "This is what they call as 'fate'… it cannot be denied nor change… it can only be accepted…"

"You know… for a freshmen, you are REALLY mature… I admire you, you know…"

"Well…umm…thanks…" she hesitated.

Clair laughed at her, as they both walked out of that school…

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**Okay, here's Chapter 8 everyone! Hahaha, yeah, poor Lance had gotten himself stuck with a strange Fiancée, a sarcastic one too! **

**The next few couple of chapters revolves around how Sarah adept to her new school, how she get to know Yellow and the gang better, and how Lance finally realize his true feeling for Yellow.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Please comment, review and critic!**

**With love, Eleria-chan. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: Him and Her… He and She… Everything revolves around them… But who are they?**

Cherry Blossoms, scattering around in that stony path… covering the red path with pink… till now, some of them keeps on falling… blown and carried by the wind… but no matter how far they're blown away, they'll still fall on to the ground…

He stood there, unable to sit down and enjoy the view anymore since he has a club to attend. But even if he's standing or even sitting, he's one person that will never change. Striking red hair, dark-golden eyes, his cool composure, the relaxed look on his face, the aura he emanates… Nothing changed…

Now standing amongst those beautiful falling petals, he was really… striking… the view was really breath-taking. She could've sworn her heart had stopped beating, and that time had stopped, except for those falling petals… just like then…

And once again, Yellow finds herself staring at him from afar for 5 minutes already. He noticed her standing there, and smiled at her, "My, hello there Yellow." He said.

Yellow snapped out of her thoughts, and blushed a bit, "Hi there, Lance." She mumbled, loud enough for him to hear, as she walked closer to him, "I was expecting you here actually."

He tilted his head questioningly, "Need something?" He asked.

"Well… I was just wondering, about the incident during lunch break just now…"

"Ah… well, about that, I don't think you need to worry about it much… it's nothing really important to you anyway." He said and smiled lightly and reassuringly to her.

_A mysterious smile that reflects nothing but more mystery._

"Ah?" Yellow whispered to herself, "Wha…"

Lance raised his brows, "Anything the matter?" He asked.

Yellow shook her head, "No, nothing…" she said. _What's this déjà vu I'm having?_

Lance chuckled, "Don't daydream." He said as he tapped her head lightly.

Yellow blushed lightly, "Ah, I'm not daydreaming!" She quickly denied, "I was just… thinking…"

Lance smirked, "About Red?"

Yellow blushed even redder, "NO! What do you mean anyway?" she asked, both annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

Lance chucked again, "You're really happy that now you're his girlfriend huh? So, how's he, is he a good boyfriend?"

Her face turned to the shade of crimson red, "Well…" She hesitated, "I don't know… we haven't do anything much… as a couple I mean." She quickly added, "We only had lunch together, and that's all…"

Lance raised his brows, "Really?" Lance asked, quite surprised, he then sneered, "You sure you two didn't kiss or anything? Or cuddling each other when no one is looking?"

"W-w-w-what d-d-do you m-m-mean?" She exclaimed.

Lance chuckled at her reaction, "so, you didn't? My, I wonder what he's waiting for…" He wondered, meaning to tease her a bit more.

"Argh! Stop it!" She exclaimed, getting annoyed and embarrassed at the same time by him.

Lance laughed lightly, "Well, alright, sorry then, Yellow-chan." He said, with an amused tone yet a bit of apologetically.

"Huh! MEANIE!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"No matter how many times you try…" Green started.

"No! I'll definitely win this time!" Red said.

"…You won't ever…" Green muttered as he tilted his head slightly.

"Ugh… take that! And that! Die!"

"Oh yeah? How 'bout this then?"

"NO! Arrrrgghhh! Dimmit!" Red cursed as he threw the console into the air.

Green chuckled arrogantly, "You lose, again. And now that makes it 20 wins for me, 20 loses for you, and 0 tie." He informed.

"Dimmit, how come you're so good in these types of fighting games?" Red asked, annoyed by the fact that he had lost terribly to him.

Green shrugged, "it's not that I'm good in this, you just suck in this thing."

"Oh really? Well then, let's prove it; one more time! I had it close just now!" Red declared.

Green sighed, "Whatever, though you'll just end up losing again, I'm sure…"

"I won't!" Red said as he took the console again, and started playing again.

Green was quite for a moment, "… Hey Red." He said.

"What is it?"

"Wanna make a bet?" He asked.

"Huh? A bet?" Red asked as he looks at his face.

Green nodded, "What do you think? It's getting a bit boring; winning all the time…"

Red sneered, "Sounds fun, I'm in! What are we betting on?"

The battle in the screen started. And the 2 characters on the screen started fighting immediately.

"If you win… I take back what I said…" Green said, "And if I win… you'll break up with Yellow."

Those words struck Red hard, "What?" He whispered in shocked as he glanced at him.

'Yeah, break up with Yellow, and leave her forever…" Green muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Red was awe-struck for a while, he's really shocked to hear his best friend saying those words, but then he sneered, "Okay then." He concentrated back on the screen.

This time, Green glanced at him, and raised his brows, but said nothing. He's the one who was surprised now… He accepted it? Is he really THAT confident in winning? But then, IF he loses… then Yellow… Yellow will…

Green turned his attention back on the big screen on the wall. Oh, he sure he has to win this one…

"TAKE THAT!" Red exclaimed triumphantly as he delivered the last blow, and he win.

Green was surprised and taken aback for a moment. He had lose? Impossible… no way… He loses in a bet he had made up on his own?

Red cheered happily, "Ah Green, guess this time I win! Yeah! So, take back what you said just now!" He said while pointing at him.

Green sighed, "Alright, alright, I take it back…" Green muttered.

Red laughed, "Ah well Green thanks anyway."

"… For what?"

"Well, you make that bet to encourage me to win, huh? That's really nice of you, you know." He said as he sneered.

"… Red?" Green asked after a moment of brief pause, "What do you think of Yellow?"

Red look at him with a questioning look, "Huh?"

"To you, what is Yellow? Besides being your girlfriend."

"W-wait, why are you suddenly asking this?"

Green shrugged, "Just wanna know…"

Red was quite for a moment, looking thoughtful, "… Well, to me… she's… really something… Her smile, her cuteness… her personality… It always cheers up even my gloomiest day… she's… she's my sun… Yeah! I guess that's it, she's my sun… the sun that shone on me and only on me…"

"Is she really important to you?"

"Yeah, she's important to me…"

Green said nothing, but he stood up, "… I'll get some drinks…" He muttered.

"Hey, get me the cold one, Kay?" Red said.

"Sure."

Green walked out of the room they were in. He walked down the grand corridor of his house towards the kitchen. While walking, he pondered on the bet he had made just now… Why did he make it in the first place? What was he thinking? Red is Yellow's boyfriend, and Yellow likes him, so why did he have to interfere in their love affairs? He really felt stupid… and somehow guilty...

As Green left the room, Red sprawled Green's bed. He smiled to himself, "Nice try Green… But, she chooses me over you, and there's nothing that can change that fact… I won't give her to you, even if that means I have to end the friendship we have. That's how much I love her…"

* * *

"But why the…" Clair started.

Sarah sighed, "Just sign me up, please."

"Wait, I thought you…"

"It's better than nothing, right?"

"You can't draw." Clair said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Sarah paused, "I know I suck at art, but then I guess this is a chance to improve my skill in Arts, right?"

"Well, if you really insist, I can't help that, so, the Art Club then?"

"Yeah, I'm joining the Art Club."

**

* * *

Author's note:**

**Yeah, I know everything seems to be progressing slowly, but I can't rush things either, the ending of the story will become really abrupt. Well, so yeah, if my faithful readers finds it a bit… boring, forgive me *Bows deeply*!**

**From now on, Yellow somehow started finding herself falling for Lance. It will take time for a quite 'dense' girl like her to realize it, so, it'll be a few chapters before she really realized her feeling for him.**

**Oh and for Green? Well, he just can't forget about Yellow, not yet.**

**For Sarah… Well, plays quite an important role in the story, just wait and see **

**And for SpicyJuliet (Is it?) thank for reviewing (Or rather flaming… But I don't mind much at all). My whole story won't have that crappy plot. I've considered that plot for a few times though, and I must say, that kind of plot IS crappy. So, I won't be making a story with THAT kind of plot, I promise **

**And Lance is rather emotionless? Hmm… one of my friends says so…**

**Oh well…**

**Please Comment, Critic and Review!**

**With love, Eleria-chan. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Feelings…**

Art Club, the club which focuses on… art, is a club supervised by Mr. Blaine. Even though he doesn't seem to have the smallest sense for art, he actually paints. He prefers to teach his students how to draw scenery, because that's what he used to draw. So that's why the art club was held on the school's garden; the scenery there IS beautiful. The club's president was no other than Brock. No one knows why he took the Art club in the first place, but some guessed because of the majority of girls joining that club. But then, no one knows for sure…

The school garden itself was not really something grand, but rather, beautiful. The whole field was covered with grass. Few small stones was scattered around to trace the path. At the far end near the school wall, there's a pond, which was quite big, with water lilies scattered on the surface. Lots of tall trees were scattered here and there; its shade covering most of the ground. The air around wasn't damp, rather, it was fresh…

Students sit on the grass, and mostly under the shade of the tall trees in one group. The chat and laughed and draw; their sketchbook and pencil in their hands.

Sarah looks around, _so this is the art club?_

"WELCOME TO THE ART CLUB!" Brock cheered as he suddenly appeared from behind her and hugged her. Sarah was really surprised by his action; she staggered, but did not fall. She dropped her sketchbook and pencil.

"Wha-what?" She exclaimed, "Who the Hell," Sarah said as she raised her right feet, and crushed his feet, "Are you?"

Brock jumped back, and let go of her. Sarah took this chance; she breaks free from his 'hug'. She then took his t-shirt collar, and punched his face hard.

"Guahhh!" He fell on the ground with a somewhat hard 'THUD', and did not move again.

"What the Hell is this?" Sarah asked to no one in particular.

"Sarah?" Someone called.

She turned around to see, Yellow approaching her, "You're Sarah, right? The new girl in my class?"

She knew this girl… one of her classmate who was seating in front of her, Yellow, "Yes I am, and you're Yellow, right?"

Yellow nodded, she then crouched down to pick Sarah's book and pencil. The other students there are too busy with their own matter to notice them. Some did, but took no interest.

"Ah! I can do it by myself!" Sarah quickly said as she took her pencil which she dropped.

Yellow handed her the book, "It's okay. Nice to meet you anyway!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you…" Sarah said.

Yellow smiled, "So, you're joining the Art club then I supposed?"

Sarah can't help but to smile back. That smile… it's warm, "Yeah."

"Well then, welcome to the Club. I know I'm not the one who should welcome you but…" She said as she glanced at the fallen Brock, "You know how he is…"

"Yeah, real annoying…" Sarah muttered.

"Well, you just need to ignore him. And anyway, the club should be starting 30 minutes ago, and you're late." Yellow informed.

"Eh? Well… ummm… sorry!" She said.

Yellow giggled, "But it's okay, it's your first time anyway, right? And Mr. Blaine is not here yet anyway. Somehow, he's late too." She said.

Sarah giggled too, "Well, that's a relief."

"And," Yellow giggled again, "Speak of the Devil, he's here!"

Sarah turned around to see this Mr. Blaine. And the first impression that came to her is…

_HE'S BALD?_

Yup, he's a bald man around his 40s, wearing black glasses, and the strangest lab coat. He had this funny white moustache, and his features were somehow sharp and stern.

"Well, well, who do we have here, a new student joining our club?" He said, his tone was heavy yet full of spirit, "What's your name?"

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Whitehill."

"Pleased to have you here Sarah," He said, "Welcome to the art club."

* * *

Even though they both only got to know each other for a while, Yellow concluded that Sarah is a nice girl. She doesn't seem to talk much, but Yellow can tell that she's actually shy. Much just like her when she first came to this school. And she seems to be the type of girl who doesn't give up easily, for when Yellow look at her sketch… It was… well…. Not so good… but when she looks at her eyes which were full of determinations, she felt her urged to giggle or laugh suddenly disappeared.

"And anyway, as I remembered, I've seen you yesterday on the rooftop, right?" Yellow said.

Sarah looked up to her, "Well… Yeah, I guess so, you're with your 3 other friends, and…" Her expression suddenly changed to a slight frown.

Yellow tilted her head, "Yes?"

"… That guy…" Sarah muttered, "But… he's nothing, really…"

"You mean… Lance?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, him…"

"Well… umm… if I may know, you two seems to have known each other quite well… Are you cousins?"

Sarah sighed, and shook her head, "No…"

"Siblings?"

"No…"

"… Lovers?" One of the question she hesitated to asked.

Sarah's frown deepened, "Close, but no… We both are… sort of… engaged…"

"WHAT?"

* * *

The Kendo Club…

Lance was standing by Green's side, helping him training his swing and steps.

"Well, I guess this call for a little break." Lance said as he took off his helmet, "You're doing well."

"Thanks…" Green muttered as he took off his.

Blue and Bill was being trained by Master Chuck, while he told Green and Lance to train against each other. However, it seems that it was Lance who was training him. He needs to hold back, if he didn't, Green would've lost in the 5 matches they just had just now. And not only that, because Lance got a bit impatient, he can't help but to scold Green every time he made a mistake in neither his steps nor his swings. So, it was just like he's training Green, right?

They both sits down near one of the corners of the dojo to catch their breath as they watch Blue and Bill training hard.

"How long have you been into Kendo anyway?" Green asked after a moment of brief pause.

"About 7 years, I guess…" Lance said and smiled lightly, gaze still on the 2 newbie.

Green raised his brows, "No wonder you're so skilled…"

Lance chuckled lightly in response, "How about you then?"

"Only 3 years… Maybe even less…" Green said as he shrugged.

"Well, keep it up then, I guess you've got some skill there…"

"… Thanks."

There was another brief pause.

"Hey, Lance." Green suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"… May I ask something?"

"It depends…"

"About you and Yellow… are you two only friends?"

Lance was quite surprised he asked this, but then he smiled, "Yeah, we're only friends… Not more…"

Green glanced at him to look at his expression, "… Have you ever… have some kind of… feeling for her?"

Lance raised his brows at him, "Huh?"

"Yeah, do you have some kind of feeling for her? Something… more than just friends?"

Lance look down at his own Shinai which he was holding, he hesitated his answer.

_More than friends?_

* * *

"It was some kind of those creepy traditions in the rich families business. We both were engaged for some economical benefits for our own family, and… not more than that." Sarah said.

"My goodness…" Yellow mumbled. Lance? Engaged?

"You seem to know him well…" Sarah commented.

"Well, he's sort of… my friend…" Yellow said, hoping that she didn't get the wrong meaning of those words.

"Your friend? Well, well…" Sarah mused, "Tell me, is he a nice guy?"

"Lance? He IS!" Yellow said and smiled, "He's really nice, and such a gentleman, you're so lucky to have a guy like him as your future husband!"

Sarah frowned, "Really? Somewhat unbelievable…"

"Huh?" Why would she say that?

"He's not really the nice guy you think he is…" Sarah said, "He…"

* * *

"Probably…" Lance finally answered.

"You're not sure?" Green asked as he raised his brows.

Lance sighed quietly, "… I don't know… She's just… not the type of girl for me…"

"What do you mean?"

There was a brief pause, "… She's too innocent." Lance said as he smirked.

"Huh?"

"Innocent, pure… just like the petals of the Cherry Blossom… Even though it had the beauty of a thousand flowers, they're fragile… when it comes a time for the wind to shake it off, and for gravity to pull it down… That's the time they'll break…"

"I don't…" Green said as he frowned.

Lance chuckled at his expression, "You know… the world is times crueler than what you think it is… Not all good guys are good for her…"

* * *

"… I don't think he's really the kind of guy you describe him as…" Yellow said, with a concern look on her face.

"Trust me, I know him better…" Sarah muttered, "I hate him…"

"You shouldn't!" Yellow said.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Because hating each other would be the foundation of a very unhappy married life!"

"We're not going to get even another step closer to wedding, even if that means I have to run away from home and life as a thief on the streets." Sarah stated.

"But then… How about Lance?" Yellow asked, "You're going to leave him?"

"He can take care of himself; he's better off without me anyway."

"… You're not considering his feelings… If you leave him… Lance would be very upset…"

"Why would he?" Sarah asked, as she frowned slightly.

"Well, Lance is just a bit… unpredictable… He may say that he hate you too, but in the inside, maybe he love you so much that he did all those things… just for you!"

"Yellow, I know him better than you do." Sarah insisted.

"Well yeah, I may not know as much about him as you does… but, he must've felt that way!"

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Well… he always looks lonely… Before you came here that is… Maybe he missed you! And he must've been looking forward to the day you would come here! And the way he look at you… it's so different from the way he look at the other girls…"

"I'm not sure-"

"Deep inside him, there's a something hidden… and that must've been his feeling for you! If you keep acting like this, then… this will be just a one-sided love… He'll become even lonelier… All those feeling you have towards him is not a feeling of hatred or anything… it's a pessimistic feeling that keeps telling you that he's too good of a guy for you. You should remove all those thoughts and be optimistic! Don't hesitate to love, because… true love only come once in a lifetime…"

_This girl… _Sarah thought, _What did SHE know… Wait a minute, how did she even know so much about him anyway? Could it be…_

"That's how I feel before me and Red got together… I always thought that… I was not the proper girl for him…" Yellow continued.

_That's disappointing… so she had a boyfriend? _ Sarah thought again.

"But now that we're together… I'm happy!" Yellow said and smiled.

"I see…" Sarah muttered, "But… I just don't like him even from the beginning, that's all…"

"You didn't give him a chance!" Yellow said, "Try to understand him, and I'm sure you'll come to like him!"

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry then, if you're not confident enough, I'm going to help you!"

"Eh?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna help you two get together!"

"What the freakin' Hell…?"

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**So, did things between Yellow and Sarah go too fast? I just hope not **** Sarah's just a bit mature, and melancholy… Hehehehe…**

**I've got nothing much to say actually, so…**

**Please Comment, Critic and Review.**

**With love, Eleria-chan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Date?**

"You're serious?" Blue exclaimed. They both were talking to each other early in the morning, and were… gossiping... Yellow had told Blue all about Sarah, hoping that Blue can help out too. She's supposed to be a pro in these kinds of stuffs…

Yellow nodded in reply, "Yes I am… And I've promised that I would help her get together with Lance!"

"I can't believe she has such a dramatic relationship with him!" Blue almost shouted.

"Well Blue, please don't shout." Yellow hissed.

"Okay, okay! Tell me everything, without missing even a single detail!"

Yellow sighed, she somehow gets the feeling that this is gonna be long…

"Oh my god! That is just soo… indescribable!" Blue said as they both were walking down the corridor towards the girls' bathroom.

Yellow nodded, "Yeah, and so… that's all."

"Oh! I'm so gonna help them in this! This is gonna be the sweetest love story in the whole romance history, that in the end, this story will defeat the great Classic of Romeo and Juliet!" Blue exclaimed, "I can't wait to start this out! I'm gonna start plotting for the plots!"

Yellow laughed half-heartedly, "Good luck."

She knew she had asked help from the right person…

* * *

"Hey Green…" Red slowly said. They both are on the rooftop, waiting for the girls to come, "I wanna ask you something…"

"What is it?" Green asked.

"Well, before the girls arrive, I wanna ask you… about THAT thing…"

"What thing?"

"That thing… I heard it's coming soon…"

"… You mean… THAT?"

"Yeah, THAT…"

"THAT thing that will be held soon enough?"

"Yeah… that Viridian Spring Festival…" Red said, as the wind blew the locks of hair off his face…

"Why did you ask? Planning to take Yellow to that festival? Seriously, it's lame…"

"Why would you think so?"

"… You two would go out together, enjoy the festival, and in the end, getting closer in terms of relationship… And if you're lucky enough, you could even get a kiss from her under the fireworks…"

Red blushes, "Why would YOU think so?"

"You're hoping, right?"

Red looked down, it would be a clear lie to say that he isn't hoping for it… But, finding himself thinking about those kinds of things seems to make him looks like a cheap pervert.

"Well ,good luck then…" Green said; which makes Red blushed even more.

* * *

Annoyed isn't the right word to describe how Sarah's feeling right now, irritated seems to be close, but worried seems to be it too. It seems all those feelings got somehow mixed up and it was obviously shown on her expression right now.

Seems like she's worried about the plan Yellow's coming up with. Well, looking how determined Yellow is, she can't help but to feel that way.

And also, remembering Yellow's word about Him… it really makes her felt uneasy. Is it true that HE actually felt that way? Or is it only Yellow exaggerating it? The more she thinks about it, the more uneasy and confused she is.

She groaned, shook her head hard, and buried her face in her arms on the table.

"Hey Sarah, I've heard about your little problem from Yellow!" Blue said as she approached Sarah's desk. It was the 10 minutes intervals between classes, and Blue finally decided to approached her about this matter.

Sarah looked up at her, and put a dumb expression, "What?"

Blue smiled, "Don't worry," she said as she puts her face closer to Sarah's, "It's a secret between the 3 of us, okay?"

"What?"

Blue smiled, "I've heard your story from Yellow, and… Well, I'm a bit touched… So, I'm gonna help you in this, is it okay with you?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, I knew it! Don't worry, I'm gonna write the script for this! OH, this is going to be romantic! You're gonna love it! Don't worry, just leave it to me!" She said as she walked away.

Sarah looked dumbfounded for a moment, "What…?"

_Great, just great!_

* * *

Lunch time…

"Yellow, will you go with me to the Viridian Spring Festival?" Red asked.

"Eh? Viridian Spring Festival? You? And Me?" Yellow asked a bit surprised by his sudden question. They both are sitting quite far away from Green or Blue, so that they can't overheard anything.

Red nodded, "You and me, together… Will you come with me?"

Yellow smiled happily, "Of course!" She answered quickly, her heart and words were filled with overflowing excitement, "Of course, of course!" She said.

Red smiled, "I'm glad, thank you, Yellow."

Even though it's true that Blue and Green can't hear what they're saying, but it somehow seems to be obvious on what they're talking about.

"Viridian Spring Festival huh?" Blue wondered as she looked up the sky. She then quietly glanced at Green beside her.

Green caught on that glance, "What?"

Blue sighed, "Nothing… Don't bother me… I'm just a lonely girl with no one to take me to the Spring festival…"

"… Is that so? Then…"

_Hehehehe… this is it!_ Blue thought happily.

"Stay at home and do nothing…" Green said.

Blue was a bit surprised, not expecting THAT cold, heartless answer. How could he?

Blue looked down and pouted.

"OR come with me to the festival…" Green said as he look at her.

"Eh?" Blue quickly look up to meet his gaze.

"I'm doing this only because we're childhood friends, and that's that." He said.

Blue smiled, "Yay! I'll come!" She said and wound her arms around Green's neck. Green was a bit surprised by her action, but says none.

But then suddenly, something came up to Blue's mind. She quickly let Green go and snapped her finger, "I got it!" She suddenly exclaimed, and giggled to herself. Green raised his brows questioningly.

* * *

"Alright, here's the plan!" Blue declared, "Yellow, you'll invite Lance for the festival. And then we both took along Sarah with us! We'll meet with the guys there. We'll then later separate, and leave those 2 alone! They both are then forced to spend time together, and becomes closer! Then, when the fireworks are on, they both are going to confess about how they felt for each other!"

"That's… a nice plan Blue-san… but are you sure it's going to work?" Yellow asked.

"Of course, duh! We'll make this work! This is going to work! I know it will!" Blue said with the fiery determination in her eyes.

Yellow smiled, "Alright, I'm gonna help out as much as I can!"

* * *

She meets him on the same place again, that Cheery Blossoms path…

"Lance!" She called out as she ran to him.

He look at her, and smiled; the usual light, charming smile, "Hey there." He said.

"Lance, are you coming for the Viridian Spring Festival?" She asked, a bit excited.

Lance looked thoughtful, "Well, I've heard a lot about it lately… It's just another ordinary Spring festival, right?"

Yellow nodded, "Well, are you coming?"

"I don't know… I've attend those kind of festival a lot in Blackthorn… They're always… lame." Lance said as he frowned slightly.

"Well, but festivals in different cities must've different legends and traditions, right? This is the first time you're here anyway! You should try it out too!"

Lance smirked, "Tell me Yellow, do you really want me to come along THAT much?" He asked.

"Eh?"

"You're hiding something…"

Yellow went quite, _How could he be so sharp? Is it because of his quick analyzing ability? Oh my goodness, what should I say?_

"Well?" He asked again.

"W-Why would y-you say so?" She stammered, trying to keep calm.

"Hmmm… Let's just say, I can conclude it somehow by your actions, expression and words…" He replied.

_I KNEW IT!_

Yellow wracked her mind for the suitable reason to tell him, but she somehow can't bring herself to make up lies! Telling him the truth would ruin the plan, not telling would make her feel guilty about it.

She keeps on panicking, when suddenly, Lance chuckled. Yellow looked up at him.

"Nah, forget it, probably just my feeling…" He said, and smiled.

Yellow hesitated, "Well… err… if you can make it… p-please come…" She stammered.

"I'll try…" He said.

"Thanks!" Yellow said and smiled; the smile that radiates happiness, joy and cheerfulness.

Lance was stupefied for a moment, "… Yellow?" He slowly said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What s it?" She asked.

"…. Are you…" He hesitated, "… Tell me what you think of Red…"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, tell me… what kind of a person he is to you…"

"Well… Red is… a nice person…" Yellow said as she blushed, "And handsome… He's cool, and strong…"

"No, that's not what I mean… to YOU, who is he, and why do you think so?"

"What? He's my boyfriend of course."

Lance sighed, "Well, it's not what I'm trying to say here…"

There was a brief pause, before Lance sighed again, "Aren't you late for your club?"

"Eh? Really?" Yellow asked in disbelief, "See you later Lance!" She shouted as she ran off.

Lance sighed as he watched her went away. Since the talk with Green yesterday, he began to question the answers he gave to him… especially after seeing her… He can't lie to himself. He's being too melancholy, too pathetic…

_Yellow, to me you're… Actually I… I...I'm always afraid that one day, I'll be the wind that'll shake you off, that'll hurt you… I'm always afraid… I want you, but I'm afraid I'll lose you, and hurt you…_

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**GOMENNASAI FOR ALL THE FAITHFUL READERS OUT THERE! **

**I know it had been months since I lat update this story, but I got stuck at some point, Again! Thank goodness I managed to sort it out now, and I hope I'll be able to update this story regularly.**

**And don't worry, I'm not the kind of writer who stops halfway, and give up, because:**

**GIVIN' UP IS ONLY FER LOSERS!**

**So, yeah, I'm gonna complete this story, till the end! Mark my words!**

**So, that's all for now, Sorry once again, and thank you for your understanding.**

**Please leave your REVIEW, COMMENT or CRITICS!**

**With love, Eleria-chan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Spring Festival?**

"C'mon Sarah, you won't regret coming!" Yellow said, trying to persuade that somehow-stubborn girl.

"No thanks, I know I won't regret for NOT coming, Yellow." Sarah stated.

"You'll have lots of fun! And the firework isn't something to be missed!"

"Yellow, I know you're planning something. And I know I won't like it."

The whole place went quite. Well, it was quite even from the start, before Yellow was talking; especially when it's the library you're talking about.

Yellow bit her lower lips _She's not different from Lance! Wait, or is it that I'm so obvious? Oh my God!_

"So, no thanks, I'm not coming."

"But… if you're not coming… then Lance will be sad…"

"Why would he?" Sarah asked, quite surprised by her statement.

"Well… He said that he'll surely come… I know he's hoping for you to come as well. If you don't come, then… He'll be alone and very sad…" Yellow said slowly and hesitantly.

"Why would I care?" Sarah muttered.

"Because you're his lover?"

"No!" Sarah said quickly, "No, he's not… Why should I care? He never cares about me…"

"Sarah… just give him a chance, to show you how much he actually cares!"

Sarah hesitated, really taken aback and wordless. Looking the tough girl she is, she's actually a bit easy to manipulate in one way or another.

There was a considerable silence, before Sarah sighed, "I'll try…"

Yellow smiled, "That's wonderful!"

* * *

The Spring Festival is approaching faster than Yellow had expected. She's sure very excited about going on a date with Red, that's for sure. She's been waiting for this day like hell, and exactly tonight, she'll be there, for real, with Red.

Only an hour to go before what she always fantasized will come true. She giggled happily to herself as she checked her makeup and kimono.

Her mind then went off to Lance and Sarah and the plan Blue had set up. She'll meet Sarah and Blue there, and then meet the guys there, before leaving those 2 couples alone together. Yellow thought it was cute, leaving the 2 to have fun together, but somewhere deep inside herself, she keeps on thinking about strange things that could've happened. What if they both are too shy to talk to each other? What if they fight instead? What if Lance or Sarah doesn't shows up?

She can only shook off those thoughts and hope for the best.

Checking herself one more time in the mirror, she giggled due to excitement, her mind went off to Red again, and all the fun they'll be having together.

And that's when the phone rang...

Yellow merrily skip to the phone and answered it, "Hello, Yellow speaking here?"

* * *

The spring festival sure is crowded, with all the couples and children running around here and there having fun with the different stalls and foods. And by the not-so-crowded corner of the festival, there Green, Blue and Sarah stood – the girls with their beautiful kimonos and Green going with his casuals.

"Now, how could they be late?" Blue asked to no one in particular – referring to Red, Yellow and Lance.

Sarah sighed, "Guys… should never expect much from them at all…"

"Well, then should I say sorry for being late?"

They all turned to see Lance there; in his casuals – black trousers and t-shirt – with his usual bored-like expression.

"I think you should." Blue said.

"Well then, sorry I'm late," His gaze fell on Sarah. He observed her for a while.

"What are you staring at?" Sarah asked in the darkest tone she can manage. However, she can't hide that tint of blush on her face. Blue had 'kidnapped' her to do a major 'dress-up' show, which she somehow can't resist due to that sneaky girl's stubbornness. She went through a Hell lot for sure; starting from makeup, to kimonos, a major change on hairstyle, and all that stuffs again. She didn't know how much collection of kimono that girl has, but seems to be more than a thousand…

Lance smirked, "You look… different."

"Well, so what?" She asked back, annoyed for sure.

"That's somehow… nice, I guess?"

"Che, whatever…"

"Red and Yellow are late, wonder if they had got ahead of us?" Blue began to wonder.

"Probably… thinking how excited they both are for this event…" Green commented.

Blue thought for a moment, "Well, if that's really how it is… But…" Blue looked around hesitantly. She too doesn't want to waste time waiting for them, if they really had gotten ahead of them, "All right then, let's just get going shall we? Anyway, I guess Red can call us later on…"

Blue and Green walked ahead, side by side, just like a couple.

Lance turned to Sarah, "Well, seems like we don't have any other choice eh?"

"What the Hell do you mean?"

"So… you preferred to be alone then?"

Well, being alone in this festival sure is pathetic; however, she'd rather to be alone than to be with him… but since this is a special case…

"Don't you dare do anything strange to me…" She threatened in an eerie voice, before she turned and walked away. Lance sighed, but followed her up anyway.

He knew its best for him not to be too close with her, but leaving a girl alone in this festival seems to be… a really cowardly thing to do. After all, even though being the cold person she is, she's still a girl.

With those thoughts Lance tried his best to stay with her.

* * *

Having fun with the guy she hates is something she would never dream of doing, but it's happening now. And it would be a clear lie to say she's not having fun… Eating the candy floss he had bought for her, Sarah glanced up to him.

A cool composure which somehow seems to be reassuring, a warm and gentle smile on his face… She really wondered if she's the guy she had hated. After spending a quality time together, he doesn't seems to be a bad guy... on the other hand, he seems rather nice…

"So, enjoying yourself?" He asked as he glanced at her.

Sarah broke from her trail of thoughts and mumbled slightly, "Probably…" She said as she looked away.

Lance smiled, "seems like we've spend the longest time together tonight… On normal circumstances, you don't even want to be 5 minutes close to me. This is really something eh?"

"There's nothing funny or amusing about that… It's just for tonight." She said.

"Just tonight?"

"Yeah. It just so happen that I don't have anyone else around until you came and volunteered… And, it was all better than being alone here…"

They both keeps on walking, until they reach another lonely corner of the festival. There, they both turned their gaze to the clear, black sky, to the stars up above.

"Nice stars… Reminds me so much of Blackthorn." Sarah said in a heavy tone.

"I guess so…" Lance agreed.

"… I missed Blackthorn, and mom and dad… and my sister…"

"You have a sister?" Lance asked to which Sarah replied by a nod.

There was an awkward silence between them, before suddenly, they heard lots of noise behind then and couples coming out.

"Seems like the fireworks is starting…" Lance muttered.

Just like Lance had predicted, the first firework was shot up, and it blasted magnificently in sparkling red color in that dark night sky. It was quickly followed by the others, in different colors and shapes.

"It' beautiful…" Sarah commented, almost monotonously.

They keep on watching, as the other couples start gathering as well.

"Lance…" Sarah started, "Can I ask you something?" Sarah asked in a small voice, but loud enough for Lance to hear.

Lance raised his brows curiously, "well, it depends…"

"Do you… actually… well….ummm… uh…. Like…. Me?" She whispered.

But Lance somehow managed to catch on those important words. He looks at her, wondering what would've gotten into her. She sure is blushing, but… could it be that she caught a fever or something? This could be an explanation… or, does she really mean it?

Lance smiled, "To tell you the truth… I do like you… only as a friend."

Sarah stared at him for a while. The crowd is growing wild as the fireworks went on; the light of it shimmer and sparkles beautifully on the sky. Sarah chuckled emptily as she looked up at what's left there, "I don't like you and you don't like me as well… That makes us equal, don't you think?" She said as she smiled lightly at him.

Lance was kind of taken aback by her reply, but he knew better not to reply at times like this. He had anticipated that she'll shout at him for being a jerk at the least. However, she didn't.

"At least now, I know how you felt and I can get things straight from here. You know, you don't seem to be the selfish jerk I always thought you were… I guess the one who made a hell lot of mistake in our engagement is our parents and grandparents, right?"

Lance wasn't sure how to reply.

"We both never wished for this, so why should we get married? We never like each other…"

"Well, I'm sorry if you-"

"I'm not disappointed or anything. On the other hand, I'm happy, that at least now I can find a way to struggle out of this stupid engagement. I can try to persuade my father."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he hates it when I bawled at him, and that's what exactly I'gonna do when I get back!" She said.

"Sarah…"

"I should thank Yellow for tonight… she and her friend were the one who had been planning this for both of us…"

Lance looked dumbfounded, before everything fell into place, and he chuckled, "No wonder…"

"Well, seems to be a stupid plan, but it actually works, don't you think?"

Lance smiled, "Yeah…"

They both turned their gazes back to the sky, to see the last firework of that night…

"You know Sarah… you're wonderful…"

* * *

It was later on that the 4 of them meet again on the entrance, after several more hours hanging around. Even though a bit late, the Festival was still crowded.

"So, did you two have fun?" Blue asked as she elbowed Sarah playfully.

Sarah smiled lightly, "Sure, a bit fun here and there, and that's all." She said as she shrugged.

Blue giggled playfully, before she suddenly remembered something and turned serious, "Oh, have you seen Red or Yellow?" She asked.

"No," Sarah said, "Something happened?"

"Well, it was all just so strange… I've called her phone, but she did not answered…"

"What about Red?" Lance asked.

"He told us something strange," Green cuts-in, "He told us that he did arrived late, but only by several minutes or so. He went to search around for Yellow, but he can't find her for some odd reasons. He tried her cell phone, but she didn't answer it…"

"Did something happen to her?" Sarah asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Blue shrugged, "Either she fell asleep and forgot about this event, or she had some other more important meeting, or something had happened…"

They all went silent for a while…

"Did Red check on her house already?" Lance asked.

Blue shook her head, "Why would he? Probably she'll just… like… come back to the school again tomorrow and apologize deeply for not coming…"

Lance looked thoughtful…

"_Lance, are you coming for the Viridian Spring Festival?"_

"_Well, but festivals in different cities must've different legends and traditions, right? This is the first time you're here anyway! You should try it out too!"_

"_Thanks!"_

Sarah caught on his strange reaction and his look. She eyed him for a moment, before she gently nudged him. Lance turned his attention to her.

Sarah smirked at him, "Worried ne?"

Lance nodded hesitantly, "Kind of… I guess…"

"Well, tell me then… is she the girl you like, because she's something more than only_ friends_?"

Lance didn't hesitate this time, "To tell you the truth, yes she is…"

Sarah smiled, "Go Lance… she might need you… With her boyfriend being so dense, only you can help her…" She said, giving him an encouraging smile.

Lance nodded, "Thanks…" He muttered to her, "Well, I'm off guys, see ya!" He said as he ran off.

"Wow, seems like he's in a hurry." Blue commented.

"Just a few personal problems…." Sarah said.

**

* * *

Author's note:**

**Well, so much had happened, and now we've reached the climax of this story (Or have we?). I enjoy writing this fic in my spare time and so, sorry if I don't update regulary!**

**Anyway, please Comment, Critic and Review,**

**With Love, Eleria-chan.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: A** **night with you by my side…**

Reaching Yellow's small apartment several minutes later, Lance hesitated on knocking the door. But thinking on how he had reached this far had made him act without actually thinking anymore. He's worried for her, that's for sure, and he had come to make sure she's okay. And he's not leaving until he gets the answer.

With these determinations in mind, he knocked on the door.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Lance sharpened his senses, hoping to hear something from inside, like probably,"I'm coming." But after waiting long enough, the expected voice didn't come. He could only hear the loneliness of the night, and probably a few neighbors around talking or shouting or singing. But he could hear nothing from her room.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Yellow, it's me, Lance." He called out.

No answer. Lance gritted his teeth, hoping that something bad didn't happen to her in there. His anxiety had gotten the best of him, however. He can't even hear anything worth listening. Is she asleep? Getting impatient this time, Lance pounded on the door with his fist.

"Hey Yellow, you're in there?" Lance called out louder this time. But when he heard no reply, he cursed in his mind, "Damnit Yellow, if you're okay and in there, at least tell me, so that I don't have to worry so much like an idiot!" He shouted this time. Getting more and more impatient by the second, Lance gritted his teeth again when he heard no reply. He reached out for the handle and turned it, to check if it was locked or not. And it wasn't…

He sighed as he heard the soft clicking noise of the door, before he turned it in a full rotation, and pushed open the door. He warily looked around, before he took a step inside, bracing himself for a sudden hostile action from someone, but none came.

The room was utterly dark; the lights were switched off and the curtains were drawn closed. His hand slowly but steadily reached out for the wall next to the door, in hopes of finding any switch for the lamp. When he felt something that seems to be it, he took a deep breath, and turned it on.

The lamp in that small room lit up; giving him a clear vision of that room. And he nearly gasped at the sight before him. Everything sure was in a total mess, the small table was pushed to a corner by force – it seems – and the futon was thrown into a bundle near the corner of that room. Glass pieces are scattered on the floor, various papers was torn to shreds and was scattered about.

Lance's dull golden eyes widened at the sight before him. It took him a few minutes to process his environment, before he closed the door behind him and took a step inside that room. He looked about warily, hoping to find her.

However, his gaze fell suspiciously on the futon in the corner of that room. Then, he just realized, that someone is wrapped around it. Not further thinking of what it might be, Lance took steps toward it, and kneel down before it. He could've sworn he heard sobbing coming from there. He slowly and gently began to open the futon and what he saw before him really shocked him.

Yellow was sitting in that corner, with her knees pulled to her chest and her face buried in it. She uses both of her hand to cover herself using the huge blankets she has. As Lance pulled away that blanket, she released her grip on it and wound her arms around her knees. She didn't look up to him or say anything else.

"Yellow?" He asked, in a much softer and soothing tone. He placed both of his hand on her shoulders and gripped it gently, "Yellow, can you hear me?"

It took her a lot of time to response. She slowly looks up at him, and Lance was surprised to see her face. Trails of fresh tears are there on his cheek, her eyes shimmered with tears she was restraining, and her face was filled with sadness hard to comprehend. However, that empty looks in her eye could only mean one thing…

Tears keeps on rolling down as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her whole body shook and trembled.

"Yellow?"

"U-u-uncle W-Wilton… h-h-h-he… he… d-d…"

Lance puts a finger on her lips gently, "Don't say it if you can't," He whispered to her soothingly.

Yellow trembled harder, before she wound her arms around Lance, and breaks down on him. She hugged him tight, and keeps on crying, and crying, Lance tried his best to calm her down; by running his finger gently through her hair, and whispered to her soothing words.

He had been having bad feelings about this, but never thought that it'll be this bad. Uncle Wilton is Yellow's only relative left, the only one who still cares for her welfare, the only one who earns for her and took her as his own daughter. He loves her very much and so does she. And to have him suddenly…died like this might not be good news for her.

Lance didn't bother to ask the details of what happened, but all he knew was that she needs someone she can hold on to right now…

She keeps on crying and crying. Lance pulled her to his side as he leaned slowly against the wall. He pats her head gently, trying to calm her down…

Several hours later, by far into midnight, the two had fallen asleep; side by side, embracing each other…

* * *

Sunshine shone through the window and curtain of that small room, and Yellow slowly woke up. She felt the trails of fresh tears on her face and realized what she had been doing last night. Nothing is in her mind, not even Red, except for her dear Uncle Wilton. Her mind went back to him, and she was about to cry again when she heard a faint rustle noise in her room. She slowly adverted her gaze…

She saw Lance, picking up some shredded papers that was scattered around. He looks up to her when he noticed her, and smiled, "Good Morning, Yellow."

"L-L-Lance?" She stammered, voice cracking.

"Well, it's me alright," He replied, still smiling.

There was an awkward silence between them. Yellow looked down, while Lance decided to continue on his work. The room had been really cleaned and re-arranged thoroughly – the small table was put back in place, glass pieces had been cleaned, the futon and all other stuffs had been put back to where it belongs, except for the blanket, and most of the shredded papers are in the rubbish bin now.

However she didn't care much about it. The memories from last night came back to her, and she remembered everything now… He had come, somehow, and comforts her through all the night, and…. She had been crying on him all through the night as well.

"I came here because I was a bit worried… you didn't come for that Spring Festival last night…" He muttered loud enough for her to hear, breaking the awkward silence, while throwing out the mess, "And…" He hesitated, lowering his voice, "I feel sorry for your Uncle…"

Yellow went quite; she felt she had cried enough last night. However now, she felt rather empty; as if a part of her was missing, and it felt so hollow – dark, deep, endless… Is it how it really feels when you lose someone?

Why? Why should it be her? Why her Uncle?

She was kind of surprised when he felt Lance putting his hand on her head, "Please don't cry again…" He whispered, "Don't…" He kneeled down, and put his eye on the same level as hers.

However, those words make her wanted to cry even more. He sighed as he sits down next to her, and pulled her head to his shoulder. He patted her head gently, "Last night… it was another matter… but actually, I can't stand someone crying on me…. So please, don't," He whispered, somehow almost pleading.

It's either his words or his tone or both that made her restrained her tears. She looked down and bit her lower lips sadly.

He stroke her back gently, "Just please… calm down," he whispered again by her ears.

"H-How c-c-can I?" She stammered shakily, "How? Uncle W-Wilton… he-he j-just… he just died!" She blurted out the bitter truth, a bit too loudly, as she pushed him away. Tears welled up in her eyes now.

Lance looked a bit surprised by her action, but regains his composure almost instantly.

"He died! In a fishing accident! He went to the sea, but didn't return for a month! His friends called up to me last night, telling me he died!" She shouted at him, as she hugged her knees closer to herself, burying her face in it, and crying again.

Lance eyes softened as he looked down to the floor. He didn't say anything, except to let her cry on. Probably this is for the best, right now…

* * *

Clair wasn't happy, panic or worried can be the right word to describe her feeling right now. How can she not?

Her beloved cousin went missing and doesn't attend school. His whereabouts is unknown until now, and he didn't answer his good-for-nothing phone!

Not only that, her future sister-in-law just flew out from Viridian this morning back to Blackthorn, with god-knows what had happened to her, and what made her changed her mind. She didn't give her a good reason, just a few words of thanks and goodbye. Clair tried to stop her, but to no avail – she seems to have made up her mind.

How could things turn out for the worst like this? Her grandfather wouldn't be happy about this….

* * *

Yellow clung to Lance as if he was her lifeline. As Lance tried to calm her down with his gentle touches, she closed her eyes and tried her best to restrain herself.

"…I'm really sorry…" Lance whispered by her ears, smoothing down her hair as he did so.

Yellow cuddled closer, trying to make that empty feeling go away… that feeling which made her want to cry and scream and shout… She felt his warmth seeping into her. She holds on tight to his shirt, not wanting to let go anything that makes her feels better right now…not wanting to let HIM go…

"You know Yellow… I really understand how you actually feel…" Lance trailed off, "These sorts of things happened to me too, once, probably twice, probably more…"

Yellow looked up to him as she heard those words coming out from his mouth. He looked at her as well, and at first, both of their gazes meet. She saw in his empty rigid eyes an emotion that ease her mind somehow; care. As if he'll be caring for her, no matter what happened…

He smiled slightly, the smile that never reaches his eyes, "Sorry, just babbling off…"

"May I know… what is it?" She weakly asked, not knowing what she's saying herself.

He looks quite surprised at first, but smiled again, "Memories of distant came back to me, it seems… And I remembered very well, the feeling of losing someone you love…"

Yellow replied not, wanting to hear more, wanting to understand what he meant…

"You know… once, I know this woman. She's beautiful, no doubt and charming… she's caring and loving, no other woman can be compared to her. She's really something… special, for me, and for everyone who knew her…" Lance trailed off again, looking at the wall across him. He looked back at her again, looking at her reaction – nothing specific.

Lance sighed as he continued, "She really loves cherry blossoms, and she used to take me to the cherry blossom park every day in spring. We would spend time together there, enjoying ourselves… However one day…" His voice began to crack slightly. He took a deep breath and regains his composure, "We were in that Cherry Blossoms Park, together, admiring the view… At that time, her condition doesn't seem too well… I was worried for her at some point, but she always assured me that she's okay, by smiling at me... The smile that hides her pain…"

Lance pulled her closer to his side, wounding his arms around her shoulder, "I… don't exactly know what happened next… She just collapsed and… never got up, ever again… She died, before my very eyes. I witness everything; her pain, her sorrow, her grief, and yet… her happiness."

There was a long pause, before Lance took a deep breath, "She died, just like that, leaving me alone…"

Yellow hesitated, "Is she… really such an important person to you?"

"Just like Uncle Wilton to you…" Lance replied, "Or maybe even more…"

Yellow shed a tear, "I-I'm sorry…" She barely whispered as she quickly wiped away the tear, "But… who exactly is she?"

Lance smiled to none in particular, "My mother…"

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**Hey there, I guess I went a bit overboard eh? All with the dead people and such…  
Feel really bad for Yellow :P**

**Please Comment, Critic and Review.**

**Love, Eleria-chan.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: Loss**

**Hey people, first and foremost, I'm sorry I've not been updating for the past 7 months. Just really got stumped in this story and I didn't knew where to go on from the last point of chapter 13. Well, at least I THINK I got it all sorted out now... I intended to finish this story, and I'm determined to do so! Your support is highly appreciated :D**

* * *

"I-I'm sorry to hear that..." Yellow said, feeling a bit stupid for asking such dumb question at such a not-so-good time. Lance gave her a smile, "It's fine, I'm used to it anyway... Of having people around me just... die like that..." He muttered the last line more to himself.

Yellow was dense, but she's not deaf. She heard that line, and look at him with a surprised look, "Why?" She asked, wondering why he would say such thing.

He gave her a curious look, before chuckling to himself, "Nothing you should know... I'll call Red and your friends, they should know about this sooner or later, right?" he said as he stood up. But Yellow pulled his shirt, and gave him a look that just demand an answer; and explanation; as to why.

"What happened?" She asked again, sounding concerned.

He knew she wouldn't release him until he tell her something. He sighed quietly, "Because... I've witnessed so much more death, than what you think I have..." He said slowly, "My mother, father, grandmother... some of the clan members, my closest friends. And just a few months ago, before I came here, someone I care for..."

"Who is that person?" Yellow asked, curious.

He did not showed a decent expression, "You could say, a close friend I thought I could love from afar..." Was all he needed to say to have the blond girl let go of him. Lance said nothing else and went over to the phone, and began to search through the page of the phone book available there. Yellow said nothing as she kept her gaze fixed to him in a trance-like manner. She was quite, not knowing what to do, or say.

And before she knew it, her friends have arrive, and Lance has left...

* * *

Lance answered his ringing phone as he walked down the lonely street of Viridian. Well, you can't expect much on Sunday morning right? People tends to be lazy in such a nice morning... but then, it might not be that nice for some people...

"What is it?" Lance answered the phone caller, which happens to be his cousin, Clair.

"Lance! It's an emergency! I just got a news from Sarah who has just arrive and cancel the engagement forcefully by threatening her father that she would leak out all the dirty business he had been doing behind the society," Clair catched a long breath, "That grandfather got a heart attack and is admitted to the hospital!"

* * *

Having your friends over to comfort you when something bad happened is a good thing. You get to be comforted, and looked after. And Yellow felt somewhat better.

The next day, Blue, with the authority of her parents, soon found out lots of stuffs that might have a lot of things to do with Yellow's future in the city. It seems that Yellow's uncle had saved up more than enough money for Yellow to finish her education, an since he died, all the money goes automatically to Yellow, and she just have to manage the money so that it'll be enough to last for several years until she graduated and can find a job for herself. That solve the problem for her future education and the cost for her own living for the next several years.

She thank her friends, and unable to stop saying that word. They decided to have a sleepover in her place for the next few days, just to make sure she's okay, and all that stuffs. She sometimes find herself wanting to cry on several occasions, especially on touching ones, but Red will always be there by her side, to wipe the tears from her face, and to be strong once again.

And she would smile...

* * *

Lance was in his apartment, thinking hard as he faced himself with a piece of blank paper, and a pen in his right hand. Several crumpled paper could be seen in the rubbish bin, and the scowl on his face deepens everytime he scratched out a word, or probably more.

Time passed, he began to stuff his clothes in a travel bag, and paced back and forth as he waited for nothing in particular. On several occasion, he would look out to the window and curse something random out of frustration. He sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed and facepalm. He stayed still for a long time, until the due time finally came...

A knock on the door indicates that its time. He was still for a moment. He glanced to the paper next to him. He then stood up, pick the paper, and his luggage. He opened the door to see Clair there, looking at him with an unreadable expression, "Ready?" She asked.

Lance nodded, and made their way out, its time...

* * *

Yellow,  
Something came up in Blackthorn, and I need to go back there as soon as I can. The old man overworked himself, and as his only relatives, Clair and I need to return to Blackthorn. I just wanted to say... Sorry if this was all too sudden, forgive me if by any chance, I hurt your feeling. I might not know when I'll be back, I might probably never come back to Viridian.  
I just want to let you know that... The time I spent in Viridian had been fun, and enjoyable. I like the city, the school, and even the crappy stuffs you could find there. But most of all, to be honest, the one thing that makes it so special is... you. You're a nice person, and I really appreciate your company, you're one of my closest friend, just to let you know, because there isn't much. I will never forget you...  
I could only hope that you'll be happy there. Well, why not? You have a good boyfriend that cares, and some faithful friends, really. Even though your uncle is there no more, they are the people that probably can help you to get through all of the hard part of your life.  
I wanted to say that I'm sorry I can't stay by your side anymore and help you. I guess I'm not such a good friend after all. I just wish, I could say my farewell to you personally...  
I'm sorry Yellow, may you be happy forever, goodbye...  
Lance.

P.S. You will stay forever in my heart. I will always remember you, and I hope, you too will remember me...

* * *

A couple of weeks had pass ever since her uncle's death. Eventhough Yellow is still grieving, she still has to move on in life. And on this particular day, she made her way in the Viridian Academy once again. Though her life will never be the same again, she will always be Yellow, and she was determined to never change that.

Her first day of school was as normal as it could be, with a few friends saying how sorry they are and all that stuffs. She would always offered them a smile, and tell them that she will be okay. Things then went on normally, just like any other day, and she's happy by that fact. However, something disturbing came over her mind... Why is it that she couldn't see Lance, even just to say thank you to him? She had heard the story of how Sarah took of with no good reason, but Lance...

She believed that Lance would never went off like that without her knowing. Or at least, without saying goodbye. She wondered on, and somehow, the fact that the Cherry Blossom season is almost over really disturbs her mind. But that can't possibly distract her, since she had much to catch up on.

By the end of the day, she managed to catch up quite a lot, and was quite satisfied with herself. She wondered though, someone is missing today, and she really wondered. She was walking out toward her club, she was expecting to see Lance there, on the same spot she would see him on everyday; that is, under those cherry blossom trees. She expect to see him smiling, saying some witty stuffs, and all that again, and somehow, she was looking forward to it.

But, things can just go so wrong. In his place, she did not see Lance, rather she saw another boy. He was probably a senior. She approached him, and he seems to noticed her as well.

"Are you Yellow?" He asked.

Yellow nodded, "Yes I am."

He took out something from his bag. It was a letter, "Ummm... Lance and I live in the same apartment. Several weeks ago, he came to me at one night, and told me to give this to you once you're back to school. It seems he has went back to Blackthorn."

Yellow's eyes widened at those words, "What?" She gasped, unable to believe what she just heard, "Why?"

"Well.. I don't know much about that. We never even met before. I'm doing this because he.. well, paid a good sum..."

"Oh... that's alright then... thank you..." She said and looked down. The guy left.

Yellow took the seat which HE used to take and opened the letter...


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: Waiting and Never Letting Go...**

7 years later...

Spring... the time for Cherry Blossoms to bloom. Pink petals falling down slowly and gracefully, and finally came to a stop in the pond of the Viridian Park. Children ran around here and there, having fun and enjoying themselves. Laughter could be heard everywhere, cheerfulness is in the air. There's nothing better than such a warm and peaceful atmosphere.

"Be careful!" A certain blond haired girl called out after the 2 kids running before her.

"We will!" The 2 kids said triumphantly and played with each other, running around and laughing.

Yellow could only smiled as she watched them playing. Red was sitting next to her, "So full of spirit..." He said.

"Well, just like their father. So young and full of spirit, despite his age," Yellow said and laughed at her own joke.

"Hey, c'mon Yellow, I can't be that old," He complained playfully and rolled his eyes.

Yellow smiled, and offered her the lunch she had made, "Thanks!" Was all Red said before munching down the food, "You're always the best!"

"Thank you," Yellow replied. She then watched the scene of the Cherry Blossom falling slowly. Somehow, she had grown to like it, for no particular reason. It's just beautiful...

"Keith, Rena!" Red called out and made his way to the two kids, who happens to fall while playing. To check if they're okay.

"Go daddy," Yellow said and giggled, and watched as Red check on the kids. Well, life have been normal so far, things just move on, and happens. So quick. Before she could even realized it, 7 years had passed. Time just flew away...

Red brought the kids to Yellow while they climb on his back, and messed up his hair, "Hey, stop it," Red laughed, "Oh, Yellow, I have some meeting to attend soon, so, I must be going. Could you take the children back home alone?"

"Oh, sure thing, have a nice day!" She said. Red gave her a small peck on the cheek, "Thanks Yellow." Was all he said before leaving.

"Okay Keith, Rena, let's go home!"

* * *

She made her way through the path that led out the park. On both sides of the path was a mess of Cherry Blossom trees, with the petals scattered everywhere. It was messy, but beautiful. She looked up to the trees while the 2 kids both are in her tow. She remembered something that comes from a distant past, and she smiled at those memories...

She sighed as she looked back ahead again, this place really reminds her of the small path in her old school where she would usually went through everytimes she wanted to go to the Art club. And also, the place where she met someone she had promised not to forget...

Suddenly, a strong wind blew over her face, and some dust got in her eyes, "Ah!" She moaned as he try to rub it off from her sight. She gingerly did, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw... someone...

He was standing by the side of the path, looking up to the Cherry Blossom trees. Blood-red hair swept back, soft golden eyes that hides a lot of emotions, the figure no words can easily describe, nor anyone can compare to. Yellow's mouth gaped open involuntarily, and she brought up her hand to close it.

He turned his gaze to her, felling that someone is there, and he was right. Two shocked gaze met each other, and time seems to freeze, even in the warmth of the Spring breeze...

* * *

Yellow quickly realized, this is no illusion. This is SO real.

"Lance..." She whispered the name, the words ran so softly out of her lips. The 2 kids standing by her side was so confused as to why she has stopped and looked so surprised. They look up to her, wondering, but dare not said a word, since they know they shouldn't, somehow.

"Yellow..." He said as his surprised gaze softened, "Its been a long time, has it?" He asked casually. He approached her, Yellow still could not find her tongue, she was speechless. He stood at a distance of at least 1 meter from her. He looked down to the 2 kids, "... Cute kids, are they twins?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." Was her only reply.

Lance knelt down so he was on the same eye-level as the 2 kids, "Hey there, what's your name?" he asked in a soft tone, the tone that could melt the heart of any girl. It seems that he did not change much over the years...

The 2 kids cowered behind Yellow, but Yellow nudged them, and gave them an encouraging smile. They both hesitated, "Keith," The boy said.

"Keith? That's a nice name," Lance said, "And you're?"

"... Rena." The girl replied.

Lance smile widened, "I like that." Lance then stood up, and faced Yellow once again, "Seems you have some decent life here, hm?"

"Umm... and you're here because of..."

"I was just visiting," He replied, "It's been a long time since I last came here. And... I have some work to do here... But, I guess I won't be staying as long as I have intended to..."

"Why?" Yellow asked, a little too quickly.

"... Maybe just for the best..." He said, offering a placid smile.

Yellow heart sank to the ground, "I see..." it seems that something DO change. She sighed, "So, what work is it?"

"Business. The Old man passed away last year, and he handed the company down to me. Huge responsibility, but I just have to survive..."

Yellow checked him over, wondering. Hes not wearing some formal suit or anything at all, in fact, it was nothing but casuals which somehow... put some emphasize on his body. She swallowed at the thought, and quickly shook it out of her mind. Bad thoughts..

"well, I'm leaving now," He said as he turned around, "You've got nice kids there..." He added, before walking away.

Why does she has this disturbing feeling that, if she did not say what she wanted to say, she will never have anymore chance? Why is it she got the nagging feeling that she might not see him again? Why does she feels so sad, and hopeless?

Okay, probably because this is not what she had expected. Lance... changed. He seems to be more distant and somehow, not as warm as the Lance she remembered him to be. But why? She then looked down to the twins, who was looking confused by the whole ordeal.

Then it just click, of course!

* * *

"Lance, wait!" She called out and pulled his arm. Lance was surprised, and he could not hide that expression. He turned around to meet her gaze again. He gave her a curious look,"What if I said that these kids were not mine?"

Lance cocked an eyebrow, "They're... not?"

"C'mon Lance," Yellow giggled, "Didn't Sarah tells you she marries Red a few years after I broke up with him and she arrives?"

"No." Was all he could say.

"Well, that's what happened," Yellow said, "And... if that's how it is..." She hesitated, "Would you mind saying goodbye before you leave me for good this time?"

Lance smirked, "I need to consider if you're worth leaving..." He said.

"What if I said... I've been waiting for you for the last 7 years?"

"Well, that sure change everything," He smirked widened, and he pulled her to his arms, and lightly kiss her on the lips. Yellow melted to the kiss, taking in every moment of it for granted, and she was sure happy.

Lance broke the kiss, "Yellow... I tried to lie to myself, that if I stayed with you, I'm only gonna hurt you more... That you would... die if you ever come close to me. I just realized that I'm being a coward. I'm making excuses not to love someone because I'm afraid I might lose them. I'm afraid of getting hurt again. But living for 7 years with no one to love or care, I realize what I've been missing. I-I would rather love and lose, rather than not loving at all."

"Lance, you're not going to lose me, not soon anyway. Not now, and never. I'll stay by your side, because I... I..."

"... Yeah, you're not... Because I'm going to protect you, even if I have to die trying."

"Lance..."

"Yellow... I love you, and I will never let you go..."

"I'll hold on to that promise..."

**END**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ah, the end of the story, at last... I thought I might never succeed. Good grief. Well, this is the end for the story of "Remember Me"! Whoooohoooo!  
At last, I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO HELP ME GET THIS FAR!  
Hope you all like it, feel free to flame, :D**

**With love, Eleria-chan.**


End file.
